A Change of Destiny
by nuttyginger1
Summary: All her life Kagome had thought her destiny was to become a priestess. Now the princes of all four kingdoms have come of age to pick a wife, so all girls of age must be entered. With heavy hearts Kagome and Sango are entered. What happens during the selection though? Will Kagome fall in love or decide that becoming a priestess is her true calling. Find out in "A Change of Destiny"
1. Chapter 1

_Beautiful green grass stretched out for miles. Wildflowers were scattered throughout the expanse. Birds called in excitement to one another from tree to tree across the green expanse. Deer grazed gracefully without a care in the world._

 _Then in the middle of the field a woman was laid out on her stomach, her nose buried in a book. She kicked her bare feet gracefully as she turned the pages. Then a flash of orange catches her attention. She looks up to see a beautiful butterfly._

 _With the grace of a ballerina she gets up and reaches her hand out gracefully as if to catch the butterfly. She follows the butterfly, her book abandoned and the pages turning in the wind._

 _She followed the butterfly to the edge of the field. Her heart took a small leap as the butterfly entered the woods. Taking a deep breath she continued to follow the orange insect. She continued to go deeper and deeper into the forest, until the butterfly finally rested on a log._

 _With a ghost of a smile the woman let her hand fall. She sighed a great sigh and then raised her head to see a cave. There standing at the entrance was a wolf. A regal wolf, with bright blue eyes and a fur coat so brown it looked like melted chocolate._

 _She took a look behind her, back the way she had come. Then she turned back to the wolf. Her brown eyes met his blue with intensity. He then turned his muzzle and walked into the cave. The girl took one longing look back at the way she had come and then turned to follow the wolf._

 _The cave was dark and wet. There was a constant dripping sound coming from somewhere deep inside of it. Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard the crashing of a waterfall. It was loud and thunderous. She continued to walk on the cave floor until she came to see the waterfall._

 _She walked up to it, the blue waters were so clear she could almost see through it. She smiled at the water, the same ghost of a smile. Then she lifted her eyes and received a shock. There standing on the other side of the waterfall was a man._

 _The girl almost let out a scream but the man lifted a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He then put his hand through the waterfall, outstretched for hers. She looked at the hand and then lifted her eyes to his; they were the most beautiful blue she had seen._

 _Then her heart all but stopped, the beautiful blue, she knew she had seen it somewhere earlier, but she could not place her finger on it._

 _She placed her hand then into his. The water made his hands cold to the touch and hard to hold onto. With a yank then he pulled his arm back through the water, and her along with it. Suddenly she was drenched in the freezing water._

 _Shaking from head to toe she kept her eyes clenched shut. She felt the man let her go and walk back but she did not dare to open her eyes. Then she heard a sigh, not a sigh of being content, but a sigh of defeat, of sadness._

 _It was that, that made her open her eyes in surprise. He had his back turned to her so she started to walk forward, lifting her hand as if to grab the butterfly. She laid it on his shoulder and was surprised at the warmth._

 _Then with a soft tug she made it so he would start to turn towards her…Then as she was about to see a small glimpse of his face…_

"Wake up! We have to hurry! We're late; I cannot believe we slept in so long!" A voice yelled out, loud and piercing. The woman sat up slowly, her eyes clenched shut. She still felt like she could feel the icy water that had drenched her not long ago.

"Come on! It is almost sunrise and if we are not there for the morning ceremony we will be punished! Get dressed already!" The voice yelled again. It finally had her open her eyes, the warm brown was troubled.

"What is wrong? Did you have another strange dream?" The same voice asked but this time with concern. The girl with brown eyes turned to the voice and nodded with a frown. The woman who had spoken then sighed and through a kimono in front of the other woman.

"We will tell spiritual mother, but you have to get dressed. Please Kagome." The woman pleaded as she braided her hair back and covered it with a cotton sheath. Kagome nodded slowly and started to pull the kimono on. It was made of cotton, Red and black. She tied the red sash around her waist to keep the kimono closed.

"Hurry Kagome, Hurry!" The woman spoke in earnest, now desperate. Kagome quickly braided her hair and pulled on a similar cotton sheath to cover her hair. Then both women rushed out of the room, quickly pulling on their black shoes and all but running to be in time for the ceremony.

They quickly pulled open the doors and were relieved to see the girls were now just circling around a small fire. All of the girls were dressed the same, alike to Kagome and the woman.

"Sango, I am sorry we were almost late. I will not let it happen again." Kagome said while bowing her head in shame.

"It is ok Kagome, we're here now." Sango said with a smile. Kagome nodded and lifted her head; a ghost of a smile graced her lips. Then a drum sounded and the smiles fell as they fell into their spots around the circle.

The other side of the circle opened as a cloaked woman walked to the fire. She threw back her cloak and looked at the fire. Her kimono was red and white, the sign that she was no longer training and was now an official priestess. She covered her eyes and then got to her knees and bowed deeply. She rose back up and pulled a white cloth from her long sleeves.

She chanted quietly into the cloth before dipping it into the fire. Then she threw the entire rag into the fire and lifted her head to the sky and wailed. Tears streaked down her face as she began to chant.

Kagome glanced over at Sango before all of the girls in training knelt down and started to do their own similar chant. Kagome clasped her hands together and begged in her chant alike with the others.

Then the sun started to rise and the wailing of their priestess stopped. When the wailing stopped the students all began to rise with bowed heads. The fire in the middle was out now and the cloth was ash.

The priestess stepped onto the pile of ash and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The air smelled of tears, excitement, fear, and acceptance. Then the priestess called out,

"There has been a royal decree sent out! All young women of age will be submitted; because those of you of age have not taken the oath you will be submitted as well."

A student stepped forward; head bowed and asked calmly "Mother, what is it that we shall be submitted for?" The priestess lifted her head to the rising sun and said,

"It is decreed that the princes of the North, South, East, and West will take brides. Though you here may have the lowest chance of being chosen for this, you will still be entered. You will still be forced to partake in this! If you are chosen, you will not fail because you want to become a priestess, is that understood!?"

A chorus of yes's rang out through the students. Though a few cries were heard as well. Kagome clenched her hands into fists. This only happened once every hundred years, so not much was known. Though what was known was that it was a cruel, horrible place to be.

Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes because all her life she had been in this station. All her life she had been a student of the priestess, of her spiritual mother. Now she was being torn away from the life she had always known.

A pang shot through her chest and she furrowed her brows in remembrance of her dream. She remembered wandering and beautiful blue eyes. Though for the life of her she could not remember anything else.

Then the priestess's voice broke through the chorus of whimpers once more, "All girls of ages sixteen winters through eighteen winters step forward. All girls younger or older, go about your daily chores and prayers." Another chorus of yes's was sounded and bows were given. Slowly girls peeled away.

With heads bowed no one realized how many people had left or how many people remained. Then the priestess spoke calmly, "Lift your heads girls. We have a lot to discuss." Kagome lifted her head and felt her mouth drop in shock. The circle was empty. Kagome then looked to her right and found Sango standing there, her eyes stern and her jaw clenched. Kagome resisted the urge to cry and lift her hands over her mouth.

The priestess stood in front of them and she said "My two girls. My bright young girls, now we must discuss what is to take place. As you can see it is only you two who are in the age markers. The rest of the girls are younger. My heart aches because just one more year and you both would have been able to become priestesses and would have been able to serve the kingdoms and the gods with all your heart. Follow me, we must prepare."

With that the priestess turned towards the place she came and started to walk. Sango and Kagome walked behind her a ways but then the tears started to roll down Kagome's face. She lifted a hand to her mouth to cover her wails as she followed her mother. Unbeknownst to her Sango walked with a clenched jaw and hands as tears leaked down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

They did not know how long they had walked. Time was irrelevant at that point to them. Kagome, who was drained from crying, clasped her hands gently and walked with her eyes cast down. Her sights were solely focused on the spiritual mother's kimono hem.

Sango, who had let the anger dissipate a few hours passed, held her hands in the same fashion as Kagome. Her eyes were also downcast, but not in sadness, hers were cast down in respect of the spiritual mother.

They walked until the sun was angled to go down, then the spiritual mother stopped and turned around slowly.

"Girls, It is now time to rest and talk about what you are about to go through." Both girls nodded and raised their eyes to meet the spiritual mother's.

Sango then stepped forward slightly and said "Spiritual mother, I have had anger built inside me this whole journey. It is wrong and I am sorry." Then she bowed her head in shame. The spiritual mother just smiled and rested her hand on Sango's shoulder before saying "My dear, though it is wrong to hate. It is alright to have been angry, because now it is in the past."

Then she stepped back as Sango raised her head. Kagome felt like she needed to tell the spiritual mother now about the dream or she would lose it completely. So she said quickly, "Spiritual mother, I had a dream last night. It was not an ordinary dream either. I could feel-

She paused because suddenly she felt like she was doused in the icy water again. Once that feeling settled she continued with her story, Spiritual mother's eyes were completely focused on her, unmoving.

"I could feel the dream when I awoke. In the dream I saw a man, he had blue eyes and he was sad. He was warm though, after I had been doused in water…just a mere touch to his shoulder filled me with warmth. Then when I was awoken the warmth left and I was left cold."

After the story had finished Kagome addressed Spiritual Mothers reaction. She looked perfectly calm. Her hands were folded and inserted into her sleeves in a thoughtful manner. Her eyes were locked with Kagome's but they were full of questions.

Then she lifted her eyes to the sun and shook her head in dismay before speaking, "Girls let us discuss the entrance. Kagome, that dream is special. Keep it close to your heart and in the front of your mind. That dream could be a key factor in your life. Now let us sit and discuss."

They searched around where they had stopped and found a small shaded area. Spiritual mother pulled out bread from her sleeves and offered it to the girls. The girls took it graciously and nibbled on it slowly as their spiritual mother started to talk about the ordeal they were about to face.

"Girls, I want you to realize that you may not even be chosen for this. For that I pray because what this entire thing is, is hell. The land is made up of four kingdoms. There is the North kingdom, where the people are as cold as the weather. The prince there is as ruthless as a blizzard. There is the South kingdom, where the people are considered savage. The prince there is said to be as controlling as ivy. There is the East kingdom, where the people act as if they will never live to see tomorrow. The prince there is said to be perverted and lecherous. Then there is the West kingdom, where the people are as stone. The prince there is said to have had a curse cast on him that turned his heart to granite."

Kagome felt herself shake in fear as she pictured to most horrendous people. For the North she pictured people made of ice and the prince to be a person who tortures. For the South she pictured people running around and screaming with blood dripping down their mouths. For the prince she pictured a man who abused. For the East she pictured drunkards and people who despise faith. For the prince she pictured him surrounded by revealing women. For the West she pictured goblins with maces. For the prince she pictured a man who would laugh at his own parents' deaths.

Her heart felt heavy at these images. She felt like if she was put into this competition she would not survive. Spiritual mother saw her concern and placed her hand softly on her shoulder with a smile. Then she continued the explanation.

"We as the priestesses serve every kingdom. We go when we are called and stay for as long as they need us. Some of us never return and then a new Spiritual mother is chosen to watch the trainees. In this competition though, you will be stripped of that title. Priestesses are not supposed to marry, to love, or to have children. They are merely to serve, though because you are not yet priestesses you are required to enter."

Sango felt her heart drop and felt tears come to her eyes. She loved her home. She loved her sisters and she loved the Spiritual mother. She did not want to enter into a competition where she had to go against her entire life teachings. Spiritual mother looked up to the canopy of trees and saw a flash of orange and pink go across the sky. She smiled before continuing the explanation.

"In this competition every girl of ages sixteen to eighteen will be entered. Of those girls only twelve will be sent to the middle kingdom. The middle kingdom is only used during this time. The kings, queens, princesses, and princes will all travel to the middle kingdom to stay there until they leave with the next queens. There will be challenges placed before the contestants. As the weeks turn into months the princes will start to collaborate and eliminate off girls. Soon only four girls will be left standing. Of those girls they will compete to see which girl is right for each prince. Then the princes will choose their brides."

Both girls shuddered and clasped hands. They had been together their whole lives. They had been raised together and viewed each other as more than just friends, they were family. Sango looked down at her lap and asked quietly,

"Spiritual mother, of the twelve who are not chosen and are eliminated, what is there fate?" Kagome looked at Sango in surprise for asking such a question. Spiritual mother then looked down at her own lap and then looked at Sango before answering,

"It is either, returning to what they once were or death. Death because once put into this competition they are viewed as the prince's belongings, and some princes do not want anyone else touching what is theirs."

Kagome felt her chest shudder as tears started to leak down her face. She fell to her knees with her hands clasped and she called out,

"Kami please, please do not have us chosen! We will dedicate our lives to you for eternity! Please do not give us a fate of death!" Sango looked horrified and tried to grab Kagome to lift her back onto the makeshift seat.

Spiritual mother however walked over grabbed one of Kagome's wrists with one hand and with the other she lifted Kagome's chin to look dead into her eyes before saying.

"Kagome, this is a hard thing yes. If it is the Kami's wish however, you will do what happens. Whatever is to be will happen. If that is your death so be it. You will do, what is asked of you, is that understood?" The Spiritual mother took on a strict tone as she pulled her hands back and went back to her previous seat.

As Kagome was getting up and settled back into her original seat the Spiritual mother looked to the canopy and saw that no more light graced the sky. She looked at the girls who know took on the look of exhaustion.

"Get to sleep girls. Tomorrow will be a long day." With that Spiritual mother stood up and laid down on the ground with her eyes closed. Kagome followed suit quickly, not wanting to be reprimanded again.

Sango however walked off a little bit to pray, "Please I ask of you. If it is our destiny's to be chosen for this. Please do not wish death upon us. I know I am selfish to ask but please, anything but our deaths." Then she stood up to walk back to where Kagome was laying. She quickly lay down to get a long needed rest.

Unknown to her, Spiritual mother was still wide awake. Once Spiritual mother knew both girls were fast asleep, she sat up. She then got on her knees and looked up to the canopy.

"I do not know why they decreed it for all girls. Do you have a plan for my girls? If you do, please show me some part of the plan, just so I know they will be safe in your hands." Then she closed her eyes. Her body started to pulse as her eyes opened they did not see the forest surrounding them.

 _She saw the four princes' arrival to the middle kingdom. She saw the list coming out of the twelve maidens. She saw in big black letters, the names of her two girls. She then skipped ahead in time. She saw the snow falling, and then she saw blood splattered on the snow and heard blood curdling screams and cries._

With that her vision ended. She shook as her vision adjusted to the forest around her. She touched her face to find it wet with tears. She felt her heart drop in her stomach. She saw enough of what was to come to have her heart break.

She looked over at the girls who were so peaceful in their sleep. She smiled at them before lying down because now she would need her energy as a priestess, because her job was to protect these girls with all her might.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brown eyes scanned the field in amusement. Then twinkling sounds of laughter filled the air as she ran through the field. Her bare feet safe under the dirt and grass, her hair was fluttering behind her on the summer breeze. She spun around in circles, giddy with excitement. Then she heard footsteps._

 _She ran to the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree. Breathing heavily she peered around one side of the tree and giggled finding no one in the field. Then she turned back around her back facing the tree and saw him there. He was an inch away so all she saw were his deep brown eyes. Being spooked by his sudden appearance she rested her hand on her chest over her heart._

" _You scared me!" She called before slapping his tanned shoulder softly. He back up slightly then and she caught a glimpse of his smirk. Then before she could analyze his whole face he turned around abruptly and ran off, laughing all the way._

 _His laughs were like music to her ears, so she ran off after him, deeper into the forest. Before long she was lost but she could still hear his chuckles in her ears. Then all at once it became quiet. She stopped and tried to listen but she could hear only silence. Suddenly a twig snapped and she felt hands on her shoulders. She shivered as his hands ran down the length of her arms and held tightly to her hands._

" _Promise me, you'll be my princess." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned around setting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist._

" _I will always be your princess, even in death I will be your princess." She spoke with a smile, all the while nuzzling her face into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her then and he chuckled before saying,_

" _I hope you mean it…I really hope you mean it Kagome…"_

The dream ended abruptly with Kagome sitting up, her hand tightly gripped her kimono where her heart was. She panted as his words echoed in her head. Her eyes shot around in fear, she felt like he was still there.

Once her surveillance told her he wasn't there, her pounding heart started to slow down to a normal rhythm. She ran her hands through midnight black hair in frustration. Why did she keep seeing this man? What did it mean? She was so lost in her thoughts she did not realize that Sango and Spiritual mother had both woken up. Until Sango spoke,

"Was it another dream Kagome? Was it the same one?" Sango asked. Kagome gripped her kimono again and stared straight at Sango before shaking her head in a negative, then she said softly,

"No, for once it was different. We weren't in the cave. This time all I remember is his laughter and his arms around me. I remember feeling at peace with him holding me." Kagome gingerly touched the spots on her arms where she still felt the man's touch.

Sango looked to their Spiritual mother for guidance. The Spiritual mother was solely focused on Kagome. Then she stood and said

"Kagome, you will tell me every morning when one of these dreams happens. You were going to be a priestess. These could be visions or something more, do you understand?" Kagome nodded rapidly before standing up and brushing the dirt off of her Kimono. Sango followed suit. Then Spiritual mother pulled out some more bread out of her sleeve, broke it and handed it to the girls.

"Eat it as we walk, we need to get there today." Spiritual mother said as she already started back toward the road. Kagome happily started to nibble on her bread as she followed behind Spiritual mother. Sango however stared at her bread then at Kagome; she looked to the sky then and frowned deeply before whispering,

"I do not know what is in store for Kagome, but please make sure she is safe." Sango then started to eat her bread and ran to catch up with Kagome. The day was pretty silent after that. They only stopped once at noon to give their prayers. Kagome and Sango were starting to ware out by three, but they did not complain, they continued on.

Soon they heard shouting and cheering as they entered the closest village. There was a swarm of villagers fighting over whose daughter was the prettiest and who was going to be chosen. Spiritual mother then stopped and pulled up her hood of her cloak, Kagome and Sango took the signal and did likewise.

They then passed the villagers with their heads bowed. Spiritual mother led them to a cart filled with beautiful kimonos and hair pieces. Spiritual mother pulled back her hood and started to talk quietly with the merchant. The merchant smiled and nodded before picking up three kimonos. One of them was a beautiful red kimono with a gold sash, the next was a rosy pink with a green sash, and the last was an emerald green with a ruby red sash.

Kagome then down cast her eyes as the woman started to put various hair pieces into a cloth bag, followed by the beautiful kimonos. Spiritual mother than dropped over a dozen gold coins into the merchant's hands, the merchant bowed deeply thanking Spiritual mother over and over. Spiritual mother just smiled and pulled her hood up before taking the cloth bag and walking away. Kagome and Sango followed closely behind as Spiritual mother led them straight to a building that had steam rolling out of it.

"Girls, go in and bathe." Then she pulled out the pink kimono and green sash, she handed it to Sango. Then her hand went into the bag again before pulling out a beautiful hair piece, it was pink like Sango's dress and was in the shape of a flower. Sango then thanked her and bowed deeply before staring at her new possessions. Then Spiritual mother pulled out the Green kimono and red sash and handed them to Kagome. Kagome's fingers barely skimmed the fabric before her face broke out into a smile. Spiritual mother put a hair piece in her hand then; it was green and was in the same flower shape as Sango's.

The girls were so focused on their new possessions that Spiritual mother gave them a push toward the bath house. Kagome nodded and smiled before entering the house, followed by Sango. As the girls entered the bath house the Spiritual mother walked over to another cart filled with beauty supplies.

Kagome set her new possessions down softly before reaching up and pulled the cloth sheath off her braid. Then she ran her hands through it causing her midnight hair to turn wavy and beautiful. She undid the tie on her Kimono, took it off, and then folded it placing it against the more extravagant kimono.

Sango was already in the bath before Kagome. Kagome ducked her head under the water and smiled to herself, she started to feel like a princess. The word then struck her heart and she resurfaced. She knew that word held some meaning but she could not for the life of her, remember. Kagome fell forward then and rubbed the back of her scalp that had just been hit. She turned around, ready to give Sango a piece of her mind but she found a bottle of scent floating in the water.

Sango was already lathering herself in the sweet smelling liquid. Kagome stared at her bottle as the smell of roses wafted towards her from Sango's side of the bath. She opened it then and poured some of the liquid into her hand. It smelled sweet like a flower but also provided a comfort to her nerves. Kagome smiled and nodded as she rubbed the concoction all over her body.

"I got rose, what did you get?" Sango called over as started to wash the liquid off. Kagome smiled as she let the water wash off the liquid.

"I got Lavender." Kagome said softly as she started to get out of the bath and dry herself off. Sango followed her and started to ring her hair out. Once she was dry Kagome started to put the kimono on. Once she tied the Obi in place she whispered

"We were banned from such frivolities. The greed could eat you alive. I can believe it now, I feel like pure royalty in this." Kagome then was about to braid her hair but Spiritual mother entered the bath house then,

"No, do not braid your hair. Long hair shows status." Kagome stopped what she was doing and Sango took out her braid. Spiritual mother then picked up both hair pieces and put them into the girl's hair.

The girls felt like different people entirely but then Spiritual started to put stuff onto their faces. It smelled like chalk. Once Spiritual mother was done she stepped back and nodded in approval.

"Now you girls look like royalty." Spiritual mother said proudly before scooping up the girl's old clothes.

"These will be thrown out." Spiritual mother said, but Kagome and Sango were about to protest, they wanted to save their old life. Spiritual mother cut them off coldly then

"No. Remember you are not Priestesses; you are in a competition to win over a prince. You will not tell anyone of this, understood?" Kagome and Sango just nodded as they watched their clothes disappear. That was when Kagome noticed that Spiritual mother's own clothes had vanished; they were replaced with the Red kimono from earlier.

Kagome and Sango left the bath house then. Their hands were folded softly under the kimono sleeves. Spiritual mother was there waiting for them. When she acknowledged them with a nod she started to walk back towards where the earlier commotion had happened. As the girls walked through the village they started to feel uncomfortable as villagers stopped to gawk at them.

In all their years they had been taught to not draw attention to themselves, to stay modest, and to stay beneath everyone else. Now they were going against all of their teachings, and it frightened them. They felt their stomachs twist and lurch in protest, but soon they stopped abruptly and noticed Spiritual mother was standing in front of a table.

Behind the table men sat with papers and they had mean looking eyes. Spiritual mother smiled warmly at them before beckoning us forward to stand at her right and left sides.

"These girls are to be entered." Spiritual mother said sweetly. The men nodded once and then said gruffly,

"Names, family, type." Spiritual mother held up her hand to tell us to be silent and she took over the show.

"To my right in the pink kimono is Sango, her family is Taijiya. She is a slayer." Spiritual mother gestured to Sango as Sango bowed deeply. Then Spiritual mother's attention was all on Kagome.

"To my left in the green kimono is Kagome, her family is Higurashi. She is human." Kagome felt her nails bite into her skin, why was Spiritual mother lying? What would be the point? The men at the table on the other hand wrote it all up and then gestured to a man at an adjacent table. The man took one look at the girls and started to paint their portraits.

By the time he was done, the portraits looked almost life like. Then the men from earlier said "The list will be up tomorrow morning. Until then stay in the village so we know where the girls are located."

Sango and Kagome shivered in fear while Spiritual mother just smiled and nodded before walking away towards an inn.

"Spiritual Mother, why does he need to know where we are?" Sango asked quietly. The spiritual mother replied quietly,

"So they know what to do with the girls who are not chosen. Now do not call me Spiritual mother any longer. Call me Kaede." The girls pulled their arms tighter to their stomachs because if this was at the academy they would be whipped for even knowing Spiritual Mothers name.

They walked up to an Inn and Kaede talked with the Inn Keeper before getting us a room. Kaede talked with the man about the choosing, she pretended like she did not know anything and the man willingly spilled every secret he knew. When he finished talking Kaede took them to their room and said sternly

"Get to sleep girls, Tomorrow will be eventful, either you will fight for your lives or you will be sent to the middle kingdom." With that she pulled her hair out and lay down on the cot. Sango followed soon after without saying a word. She pulled out the clip and then took off her silky kimono, leaving her in just her plain linen under kimono. Then she lay down, ready for sleep to take her away.

It was harder for Kagome to listen; she pulled out her hair clip and was sitting in her linen kimono. Though she sat near the window, staring out into the darkened town, she feared to sleep. Not only because tomorrow was the choosing, but also she was afraid of what dreams would come. She looked to the moon and saw the bright blue eyes she saw in her dreams. Never in her life would she expect this to be happening to her, but here she was. In an inn with a silk kimono, emerald hair piece, and the knowledge of Spiritual mother's name, it all felt like a dream.

No it was not a dream, it was a nightmare. She felt scared because she felt like at any minute she would wake up, or she would die. That's what it felt like, and that is why she sat up at night staring a moon, imagining the man from her dream and trying to figure out why her life had switched so abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of screaming awoke Sango and Kaede. As Sango rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Kaede rushed over to Kagome and shook her awake. Kagome had her head resting on the window sill, as if she tried to evade sleep.

Kagome awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Mid-stretch however she looked concerned. Sango asked quickly

"Kagome, are you ok? Did you have another dream?" Kaede watched Kagome for any indication of another dream. Kagome just shook her head slowly and looked into Sango's eyes.

"That's the thing, I did not dream last night." Kagome answered as Kaede tied her Kimono and slid her hair piece into her hair. Once she was dressed she picked up Sango's and Kagome's things and tossed them at them.

"Get dressed girls, we can discuss this later. Right now you need to get dressed. With the screaming outside the girls have been chosen. If you are not chosen we need to run out of here as fast as possible." Kaede said as she walked over to the window.

Sango quickly dressed, she brushed her hair back with her fingers before sliding her hair piece in. Kagome however took a few nudges from Sango to continue getting dressed. For some reason Kagome was so out of it that Sango was starting to become concerned.

Once the girls were dressed Kaede quickly led them out of the Inn. As they walked through the village back to where they had signed up yesterday they saw an array of dismay. There were women screaming and crying. There were men fighting. There were boys who were beating each other with sticks.

As they continued to walk, to Kagome, everything seemed to appear in slow motion. Soon they got to the root of the problem. A giant scroll was hung up where the tables from yesterday had sat. In elegant script, name after name was listed.

Some guards stationed near the sign had to restrain villagers who were attempting to burn, change, or destroy the sign. Kagome felt frozen as she read each name. She felt her body tense up, ready to flee if her name was not listed. Sango was seventh on the list. Kagome could hear a sigh of relief next to hear from Sango. But she did not hear a sigh of relief yet from Kaede.

Kagome continued to read, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and there it was. Kagome Higurashi in elegant hand writing, Kagome heard sighs from Kaede and Sango. Though for Kagome, it was not a sigh of relief, she felt a stone drop into her heart. She felt like now her whole life was changing; now she had no way to go back to the academy, back to her home. She was now officially the princes' property. Now she either won, or she died.

The guard from yesterday walked forward and said quietly so none of the screaming villagers would hear,

"Go north into the forest. Go until you see a red ribbon. From there take a right and go until you see a green ribbon. Then go around the tree and continue straight, you should see a cave with vines hanging in front of it. Inside there is where the winners will meet. Go there and you will be escorted to the middle kingdom."

Kaede dipped her head softly in acknowledgement and then she herself screamed and yelled,

"My daughters were the prettiest! Why were they not chosen?" It shocked Kagome and Sango a bit, but then they noticed the guard talking to them had created a scene. So the girls did what they should and started to cry.

The villagers' attention changed back to the scroll, and while they were starting a ruckus, Kaede grabbed both the girls' arms and ran into the forest. They ran as fast as they could but then they heard a yell,

"Where did those girls from earlier go!? Shouldn't they be as mad as we are!?" With that Kagome felt her heart grow heavy. Kaede looked back slightly and said

"Hurry girls! We haven't much time!" With that the girls picked up pace. Then they saw the red ribbon fluttering on a tree branch. Sango hiked up her kimono skirt and leaped to grab it. She rolled to safety and continued running, the red ribbon clasped tightly in her hand.

Kaede smiled at her and Kagome grinned and gave her thumbs up. They took a sharp right and continued forward. Soon though they heard branches breaking and another yell,

"Where are they now!? They couldn't have gotten far!" Kagome turned around abruptly stopping, pulled a piece of paper from her kimono and a sharp rock. She cut her finger slightly and started to write in blood on the paper.

Once the paper was finished she stuck it on the back of a tree and prayed for a moment. Before long they heard more breaking branches and Kaede grabbed Kagome's arm and started to run. As they ran Kaede grabbed Kagome's hand and a white light surrounded their hands.

Once the white light faded Kaede let go and Kagome's hand was healed. Back with the villagers they had followed the footsteps until they reached the spot where Kagome's paper was. The footsteps had vanished and the Villagers turned back west, confused of the way they came. The sutra glowed softly; its work had been accomplished. Once all the men turned around the footsteps started to appear and the sutra started to dissolve, nothing but dust in the wind.

Once the sutra dissolved Kagome stopped running and smiled. Sango and Kaede stopped and looked at her smile. Then they realized they were safe and started to walk. Before long a green ribbon laid hanging on a branch in the tree. Again Sango ran, jumped, grabbed it, and rolled to safety.

They went around the tree and continued on for a little while. All of them were sweating, panting, and exhausted from the run they had just endured. Though their prayers were answered and they saw the vined cave. Kaede pushed the vines open to see a carrying carriage and multiple servants of all races. A woman then walked up to them, her ears were pointed and she had markings on her face.

She bowed deeply to them and said

"Hello and welcome contestants. I am Sayuri; I will be helping you prepare for the travel." Kaede nodded and scanned the room.

"The girls just ran a ways, clean them up would you." Sayuri commanded. Then two woman stepped forward their eyes were shut tightly. Kagome and Sango watched them wearily until they opened there eyes and their mouths and suddenly they were floating. They felt their bodies being scrubbed and their hair being washed but for the life of them they were in bliss.

Then just as soon as it came, it left. Kagome looked confused as she stared at her hands. The scars on her hands from the hard labor she endured at the academy were gone. Her grimy dirt nails were now polished and elegant. Then she noticed that her dress had been changed, no longer was it a beautiful green. Instead it was cream with pink sakura blossoms flowing across it. The tie that closed it was also pink.

Then she touched her hair to find it not just braided down her back but it was braided in an updo. Between the loops of the hairdo that was created was a hair pin that resembled a chopstick, except it felt cold, like glass?

Kagome looked at Sango then and noticed the same exact thing. Sango was wearing a replica of her dress and her hair was done in the same fashion. Kagome looked excitedly at the hair piece in Sango's hair to find it was made of glass and it was engraved with the same blossoms on the dress.

Then Kagome looked back to the two who had caused her a day dream moment and noticed their eyes and mouths were closed. One hiccupped then and covered her mouth. Kagome was utterly confused, but Sayuri noticed and explained what had just happened.

"These two are Vasari, they are used only once every choosing. They take the contestants and devour all of their imperfections and then dress them with choosing clothes until they are separated by the princes'. The imperfections are food to them; they will be sated until the next choosing." With that the two Vasari stepped back and muzzle like structures and eye coverings were placed on them before they were ushered away.

Sayuri then smiled and bowed before gesturing to the carrying carriage.

"Your majesties the carriage awaits you and so does the middle kingdom." Kaede stepped forward and got into the carriage. Kagome and Sango followed suit and then sheer curtains were dropped over the sides. Soon it was lifted; Kagome looked outside through the sheer and almost screamed in fear at the men who were lifting the carriage.

They were not humanoid; they were reptilian with bulging eyes and green skin. Before Kagome could comment Kaede grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed it. Then Kaede leaned back into her seat and Sango took Kagome's hand.

Sayuri yelled a command to the reptiles in a language that Kagome could not understand, but the men started to go forward in a steady march. Kagome looked out of the back of the carriage and made eye contact with Sayuri. Sayuri then placed her hand over her heart and bowed. It was the utmost sign of respect and was only used for royalty.

Kagome looked at her hands again and smirked in sarcasm, she was royalty now right, until she was executed for not being what a prince wanted.

Sango and Kagome fell asleep soon after, exhausted from the run they endured. Kaede on the other hand stayed awake until the moon was high in the sky. She smiled at the moon this time and whispered

"You're watching over them aren't you? Please continue to do so the length of the competition." She placed her hand over her heart then and bowed before resting her head on the side of the carriage and closing her eyes.

Sunlight hit the carriage and Kagome's face. With a sigh she opened her eyes slowly. She stretched slightly and looked outside the carriage. What she saw made her gasp loud enough to awake Kaede and Sango.

"What is it Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked with sleep still in her eyes. Kagome just grabbed Sango's hand and with the other she pointed to the outside of the carriage.

"Sango I am ok! Look, Look at all of this!" Kagome said exuberantly. Sango opened her eyes then and felt her mouth drop in amazement. Kaede just smiled softly with her arms crossed as she watched the girl's glee.

They were entering the middle kingdom. It was completely surrounded by walls that were at least three hundred feet tall. The buildings were built closely together to be able to accommodate for more people. There were all manner of people walking around the village.

Kagome saw a woman who had a beak and had feathers covering her body. Sango saw a man who was able to break stone with his bare hands. They continued to observe all the different people in the village until they started to approach another wall.

This wall was not as high, maybe only twenty feet. There was a man standing by the massive doors though. His hair was striking red and his eyes were a vibrant green. He had a blue kimono on. When the carriage got close enough the man called out in the same tongue Sayuri did and the reptilian men stopped and lowered the carriage.

The sheer coverings were lifted and the man walked forward so he was clearly in our sights. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply before speaking

"Good morning Majesties. I am Shippo I will be-"He was cut off however with a shocked expression on his face, he turned around slowly to see that Kagome had a hold on his tail.

She poked at it and was giggling until she felt a tug on her arm from Sango. Kagome then bowed and apologized

"I am sorry Shippo; I did not mean to interrupt. I have not seen such before and I could not resist I apologize." Shippo then touched her shoulder and said calmly

"Your majesty please do not bow to a servant such as I. As for my tail it is alright but please respect the customs." He took his hand off Kagome's shoulder with a smile before continuing what he was saying earlier.

"I will be your majesties servant for your stay here. Right now I will escort you into the palace to where you will be staying for your remainder of the competition." He then put his hand out for Kagome who took it to help her out of the carriage.

He did the same for Sango and then Kaede. When he walked up to the massive doors he raised his hand and called out in a new language that Kagome had never heard before. The doors opened and Kagome bit her tongue to prevent her jaw from opening. Then she took a deep breath and started to follow Shippo. This is where she was going to live from now on, she might as well get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

The middle kingdom palace was beautiful. In front of her was a large building, it seemed to be the largest on the palace grounds. Shippo led them to it and men who had everything covered but their eyes leaned over, grabbed the door handles and opened it.

Kagome caught her breath as she gazed at the beauty that beheld her. It was one large room with eight thrones at one end and pillows and mats all through the other end. In the middle of the room twelve women stood. These women were all wearing the same outfits and hairstyles. Shippo walked ahead of them and called out,

"I need Lady Sango's and Kagome's hand maidens to walk forward." This confused Kagome and Sango because they had never specifically told him their names. Then the women pulled out scrolls of their sleeves and unrolled them.

On the scrolls were paintings of all the girls. Then a woman stepped forward, her hair was a beautiful green and her eyes were striking orange. She walked up to Sango and bowed deeply saying,

"Lady Sango, I am your hand maiden, if you will follow me." Then she started to leave. Sango confused but willing followed the woman but looked back to Kaede who just bowed her head. With that Sango lifted her head high and followed the woman.

Then another woman stepped forward and this time walked up to Kagome,

"I am your hand maiden Lady Kagome, if you will please follow me." Then she left out of the doors. Kagome looked at Kaede who nodded to her, and with that Kagome felt her new life start.

She heard Shippo talk to Kaede but could not catch any of the conversation as she kept up with her hand maiden. Then her hand maiden started to speak as she led her to a building away from the large one and from the four facing buildings.

"Lady Kagome, I will be with you the length of your stay here. I will teach you in the ways of our people and will help you in any way you need it. As for the first week I will be walking ahead of you so you know where to go. Then once it is memorized you will be ahead of me." Kagome did not know how to respond so she just smiled softly and nodded.

Once they reached the building, similar men as before with the covered faces opened the doors. The hand maiden stepped in and Kagome followed shortly after. Kagome hid her enthusiasm of the building she was in now. This building held warmth. In the middle of the large room there were twenty four cushions on the floor and four cushions on the stand in front of the twenty four.

"This is where you will obtain your lessons with the others. Those cushions in the front belong to the queens of the four kingdoms. They will come frequently to watch the lessons and rely what they hear back to their families." Kagome's hand maiden said. Then she gestured to the rice paper doors surrounding the cushioned room.

"These are the twelve princesses' rooms for their stay here." Then she started to walk down the wooden platform to a certain room. She got down on her knees and pulled the door open before gesturing for Kagome to enter. Kagome took off her shoes as she stepped into the room.

On the ground was red silk bedding. There was a small table sitting right next to it with ink and paper. Then to the side she smiled because she had gotten a room with a window. She looked to the other side and realized it was her closet for her different kimonos.

She touched the bedding and smiled softly. It was a room out of fairytales. Then her hand maiden cleared her throat softly, just enough for Kagome to look out of the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you princess, but we have to get to the dining room." Her hand maiden said. Kagome nodded and walked out of the room, slipping her shoes back on. Her hand maiden stood and then started to leave the building.

"If you do not mind me asking, but what is your name?" Kagome asked softly as they started walking toward the large building from before. Her hand maiden seemed started by the question.

"Oh, I apologize, I do not know if I am supposed to know that." Kagome said again with her eyes slightly downcast.

"Your majesty it is alright. I was just taken back by the question. No one usually asks us for our names because we are to be invisible servants." Her hand maiden said quietly.

"Then is it alright if I know yours? I would rather know the name of the woman who will be with me through this." Kagome said again. Her hand maiden smiled and nodded before saying

"My name is Ayame." Then Kagome started to notice the appearance of Ayame. She had flaming red hair and deep green eyes. She even had a white tail swinging behind her. Learning from experience she did not touch the tail but it tempted her all the same.

The guards at the building opened the doors from them and they walked towards the cushions. There were already at least six other women in there with their hand maidens. Ayame led Kagome to her cushion and once Kagome was seated, Ayame took the mat next to her. As time went on the girls sized each other up.

Kagome felt insecure as she looked at all the other beautiful girls there. There were girls with sharpened teeth, claws, tails, and ears. Kagome just stared at her clawless hands and started to feel the self-doubt.

Then the doors opened for the last girl. Kagome looked up and felt her mouth open a little. The girl walking in had no ears, no tail, no sharp teeth, and no claws. She had long beautiful black hair that was done up, big brown eyes, pale skin, and she carried herself like royalty. When she sat down, the room was silent.

Soon after the doors opened once more, but this time a guard yelled out,

"All rise for the royal families!" The hand maidens stood first and lent their hands to help the girls rise gracefully. Once all the girls were up the royal families started to walk in.

First a woman walked in who had inky long black hair and maroon eyes. She did not smile at the girls but continue in to sit on the throne. Then in walked a man, his inky black hair matches his wives, but his eyes were a more vibrant tone of red. He looked at the girls and smiled before going to join his wife. Then in walked a prince.

It was the future husband of one of the girls. He had hair matching his parents and his eyes were a deep red that sent fear straight into Kagome. He winked at the girls before joining his parents at their set of thrones.

Then in walked a woman with brown hair and vibrant purple eyes. She smiled at the girls and did a small wave before going to sit on her throne. Her husband walked in next, he had black hair and dark purple eyes. He winked at the girls before claiming his seat on the throne.

Then it was a prince. He walked in with his black hair in a ponytail with pretty purple eyes. He also winked at the girls before sitting at his throne.

Kagome could hear some whispers being passed through the girls about the second prince. Before long however a woman walked in her hair was the color of chocolate, and her eyes were a bright blue. The bright blue sent shivers through Kagome, where had she seen that color before?

Then next was the king, he had brown eyes and long black hair, he made no move to acknowledge the girls as he sat down. Then it was the prince, by this time, Kagome's heart was racing, trying to find a connection to those eyes.

As soon as the prince stepped into the room, Kagome felt her heart drop to her stomach. The prince had darkened tan skin, with long flowing black hair. The only thing Kagome truly noticed were the bright blue eyes staring right into hers.

She knew those eyes, from where she could not pinpoint it, but she knew them. Before long the prince turned and walked towards his seat.

Kagome did not pay much attention to the next royal family that walked into the doors; she just noticed the bright golden eyes and long white hair.

A guard then announced for the food to be brought in. Kagome tried to eat her meal. With some encouragement from Ayame she was able to eat at least half of it. Food was the last thing on Kagome's mind however as she continued to think about those bright blue eyes.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the royal families were having their own small conversation.

"Oh aren't these girls just lovely?" The Queen with the purple eyes said. The other queens agreed quietly.

"I wonder about that girl though." The king with white hair pointed to Kagome who was too dazed to even notice. His queen nodded in agreement but then the queen with the bright blue eyes said softly,

"She is beautiful though, she would make lovely pups." The royal families agreed and soon enough the food was eaten and the royal families left. Once all the royal family members were gone an announcement was made for the girls.

"Tomorrow will be your first challenge. Now go to sleep girls." The conversations got louder as the girls started their journey back to their living quarters. Kagome however stayed silent on the journey back. Once Kagome got to her room, Ayame handed her a small handkerchief. Kagome was going to give it back in confusion, but Ayame stopped her saying,

"No your majesty, you will need it tonight." With that Ayame closed the door and Kagome walked over to her window. The minute she got to the window however, tears started to rush down her face.

She smiled at the piece of cloth that was given to her and she used it to dab at her eyes. Kagome stared at the garden and up at the sky. She was watching the stars and she did not realize the eyes that were set upon her. She just continued to smile at the stars and let all her cares slip away.

Then as she was about to close the window she stopped and made eye contact with the person who had been staring at her. Kagome felt her heart gain speed as her brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

She bowed as deeply as she could to him without falling over and closed the window. Once the window was closed she slid to the floor and covered her mouth. She felt like she was going through a horrible case of dejavu.

Kagome felt herself get tired so she slipped off her kimono, undid her hair and crawled into the silk bedding. Just as her head hit the pillow she was out cold, lost in her lovely dream land.

Out in the garden however the prince with blue eyes sat on a bench staring into the koi pond. His hands ran through his hair frustrated at what had happened all night. First he sees the girl he had, had dreams of. Now he sees her again by just going for a walk. He wanted this all to be a dream, alike the dreams he has had for months.

Ever since this stupid choosing had been made a decree he had, had dreams of this girl. He looked up to the window she had just been looking out of and he grimaced. He did not know what he was supposed to do anymore. He had told himself those were just dreams, but now she was alive and she was standing in front of him. All he had to do was make sure she was the one chosen to be his wife.

He smirked before running inside his makeshift home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Laughter could be heard from miles away. People were eating merrily and dancing around. The sun was setting softly so streaks of bright orange and pink were shooting across the sky. Kagome watched happily with a smile on her face. She sighed peacefully as she heard someone come up behind her._

 _Two arms wrapped around her waist then and a chin was rested on her head. Kagome just giggled and turned around. She placed a hand on the man's cheek and shook her head. Her eyes were dancing with joy as she dropped her hand from his face and turned back to the sunset._

" _It is beautiful isn't it? To see something so pure after so much has happened." Kagome said while staring at the sunset. Two warm hands were placed on her shoulders and the man said_

" _It is beautiful my love. Not as beautiful as you though, even in spite of what has happened." Kagome laughed this time, and turned around facing the man. She stared into his bright blue eyes and nodded._

 _Then calls from below them were sounded. Kagome looked down the mountain and then back at the man before shaking her head and saying,_

" _Catch me if you can!" Then she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. The man was hot on her heels but she got into the cave just before him. When she entered the cave she was greeted from all sides. As she walked forward however the dream started to fall apart._

 _Suddenly she was just floating in darkness. Kagome screamed out for the man, for anyone. No avail though, until a woman appeared, her face was covered with a black veil. She reached her hand out and grabbed Kagome's wrist tightly. Then she said in a gravelly voice,_

" _Do not falter Kagome. Do not give up in this fight!"_

Kagome quickly sat up in bed, her heart pounding in fear. She looked down at her wrist and grasped it in fear. She took a deep shaky breath before Ayame's voice called to her behind the rice paper door.

"Your majesty, may I enter? I need to prepare you for the first challenge today." Kagome nodded but realized Ayame could not see her, so she said in a timid voice,

"Yes" Ayame slid the door open and walked in before closing it once again. Once she turned around her face filled with worry as she rushed to Kagome's side asking her if she was ok and if something had happened the night before.

Kagome just shook her worries off and smiled softly,

"No, Ayame I am fine. I just have these dreams. I can never remember all of it when I wake up, usually just the very end." Kagome stood up then and let Ayame start to dress her in the contestant's kimono. As she was doing her hair Ayame asked softly,

"Are the dreams usually scary miss? You do not need to tell me, I am just merely curios." Kagome smiled as she looked into the mirror at Ayame who was sliding in the pin into her hair. Then Kagome turned around and allowed Ayame to apply some makeup to her face.

"They usually scare me a little. Usually they feel like they are searing into my soul. This one however was just frightening, it kind of hurts to remember it. Like a really bad nightmare." Kagome replied as her cheeks were made rosy.

Once Kagome's makeup was done, Ayame helped her up and allowed Kagome to lead her to the great hall. As Kagome walked she noticed all of the other contestants leaving as well. This time however, Kagome did not feel insecure, she felt like she had a purpose today.

They entered the great hall and sat in the same seats as the night before. Kagome then realized she had not seen Kaede yet and felt a small bubble of worry creep into her stomach. The royal families entered again, with the girls sending their praise.

Kagome however kept her eyes downcast, looking at her hands. She felt it though when he laid his eyes on her. It took every ounce of self-control not to look up at him. When everyone was seated breakfast was served.

Once the bowls were empty, the white haired king stood and smiled at the girls.

"Welcome! Today is the day that the competition truly starts! I know you are all extremely excited. We will announce the first challenge after I introduce all of the royal families by name. Starting with the north, King Bonkotsu, his wife Queen Kagura, and their son Prince Naraku."

The girls all bowed in respect, and the white haired king continued on.

"Then from the East, King Myoga, his wife Queen Ayumi, and their son Prince Miroku." More bows followed for respect but the next names made Kagome's heart start to speed up a little.

"From the South, King Ginta, his wife Queen Nala, and their son Prince Kouga." Kagome clenched her fists as she bowed and tried not to make eye contact with the now named prince Kouga.

"Now for myself, from the West, I am King Inu no Taisho, my lovely wife Yoshiko, and our son Sesshomaru." The girls bowed once more and then King Inu no Taisho spoke up announcing the challenge that will be placed before them today.

"Your challenge today is to spend at least ten minutes with him today alone. The princes have already done the choosing. So you do not need to worry about that! The girls will be taken out of the room one by one. Until then go back to your home and start with your lessons. The queens will be accompanying you."

When he sat down the girls hand maidens stood up and helped the girls up before allowing the queens to get up and lead them to the living quarters.

Each girl took a spot on the floor and started to practice their embroidery. The queens observed as the hand maidens helped some of the girls who had no idea what to do. Kagome happily picked up her thread and became lost in a picture she was stitching from her mind.

A few hours later, the girls were cycled through and Kagome still sat peacefully sewing away. The queens arose and started to look at the girl's projects.

Queen Nala however stopped short when he saw Kagome's work. She kneeled down next to Kagome which had the other girls around them stop their work and stare at what was happening.

"That is beautiful dear, how did you get the eyes to be so lifelike?" Queen Nala asked while observing the artwork. Kagome now just realizing the queens closeness smiled awkwardly, bowed and said

"I saw it in a dream. I felt it only right to bring it to life, right? It seemed to have a spirit of its own so it deserved to be preserved." The Queen reached her hand out and let her claws barley touch the strings. She then gasped softly and pulled her hand back.

"My dear, this is the best piece of work I think I have ever seen. Kagura, Ayumi, Yoshiko, come look at this piece." The other queens walked around the other girls until they had a clear view of Kagome's piece.

"Look at this line work, it is admirable. Who taught you this?" Queen Yoshiko asked while studying the piece. Kagome lowered her eyes to stare only at the paws of the wolf she had created.

"I taught myself you majesty." Kagome said while putting the needle back into its holder. All of the queens continued to compliment, all but Kagura. Finally Yoshiko said

"Kagura, what do you think of this piece?" Kagura then leaned forward and touched the piece with her nail. She pulled her hand back while her eyes went cloudy. When her vision cleared she looked at Yoshiko and said

"I think it is more than just art Yoshiko. I think it is something more. It seems living to me." Then the door opened and a girl was ushered in, she was in tears. Kagome felt the nerves strike her as the guards looked at her and said,

"Next girl, Kagome Higurashi, Scheduled for Prince Sesshomaru" Kagome felt her heart beat slow and the disappointment settled in her heart. Then she shook it off as Ayame helped her stand, what was she to be disappointed about? Every prince had a chance with her.

Kagome followed the guard out of the room and failed to see Yoshiko's smug grin. The Queens walked back to their seats and sat down. Kagura did not look to Yoshiko nor did she look at Ayumi but she said quietly as to have none of the girls hear her.

"That girl, we all want her as the daughter in law just from the art work. Do not try to deny it either. That girl is something more than a mere human. You could feel it on the threads. She probably does not even know what she is but yet she pushes her essence into that artwork." Ayumi looked to the door and said quietly,

"She may have potential to be a queen. Though we will not know for sure, we should bring a priestess in the next few days, to see who has any future of being a queen." The other queens tried to hide their expressions after that request.

"Ayumi, bringing a priestess in here could be risky. Not everyone believes in the power of a priestess. Their kind was almost eradicated years ago." Yoshiko said calmly while pretending to watch the girls. Ayumi smiled at a girl before whispering,

"It is true almost all of them were destroyed. Though a certain academy still runs, it is to the east of here. Although it is said that there is a priestess on the grounds, all we have to do is arrange a conference with her. She is said to have powers that rival even your husband Yoshiko." Yoshiko growled softly at Ayumi in a warning before Nala spoke up,

"I think we should do it. We will keep the priestess hidden but allow her to see the girls. She will be able to tell us who our future daughters are." The other queens agreed reluctantly but Ayumi called over a guard, whispered in his ear the request and sent him away.

Kagome however was walking calmly behind the guard. The guard led her straight to the garden in the middle of the four buildings. There in the garden was not just Sesshomaru but all of the princes. The guard stopped a bit away from them and called out,

"I present lady Kagome." He then bowed and walked away. Even Ayame bowed and left with the guard. So Kagome stood there, vulnerable, with her heart pounding in her ears.

"Well don't just stand there my dear, come over here." Prince Miroku called out with a wave of his hand. Kagome slowly started to walk forward. She was confused, wasn't she only supposed to be meeting with just one prince?

"I am sure you are confused, but we all wanted to meet with you so we agreed to have all of us meet you at once, that is not a problem, is it?" Prince Naraku said with a cruel smirk, like she was enjoying her nerves.

"Not at all your majesties, what is it that you would like to know about me?" Kagome said sweetly after bowing. Prince Sesshomaru motioned towards an empty bench so Kagome went and sat down, her hands clasped in her lap.

"Let us start with the basics of a queen to be shall we?" Prince Naraku said with a malicious smile. Kagome bowed her head softly to him.

"What will you do if you are pregnant and the palace is invaded?" Prince Miroku asked while looking at his nails.

"I would go to safety, they baby's life would cost more than mine at that point because I would be carrying and heir." Kagome said while clenching her hands.

"I don't want a textbook answer. Tell me what you would really do." Kouga said sternly. Kagome felt her heart flutter as she raised her eyes to meet his blue ones. Then Kagome said what was truly going on in her mind,

"I would find my husband. Then I would go to safety after knowing he was alright first."

"Why is that? Why would your husband's life mean more to you than your child's?" Naraku asked, looking like a kid in the candy store.

"Because your majesty. I may be carrying and heir, but what is an heir without a father to guide them. What is my life without my love? That may be the wrong answer. But I cannot see myself being selfish and sacrificing my husband for myself." Kagome said coolly

"It would not be just your life; it would be the pup's life." Sesshomaru answered looking at her with leveled eyes. Kagome just smiled softly and looked right at Sesshomaru unblinking.

"With all due respect your majesty, If I was that child and my mother ran away condemning my father to die for the sake of me? Then I would feel that regret." Sesshomaru smirked then and looked away.

"Next question, do you know how to handle the race of the children you will be given? I myself am human, but Naraku is a spiderling, Sesshomaru is a dog, and Kouga is a wolf. How would you raise them?" Miroku asked while looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome smiled and giggled a little bit, throwing the princes' aback.

"I am sorry for laughing but, I do not know. I mean I should be all knowing of this subject but I do not know. I would learn from my husband and learn from those around me. I would be the best mother I possibly can. Can I say I would raise them to be perfect? No, I will say that I will raise them to be kind to their people, to be smart, to be the best they can be. No I cannot make them textbook perfect but I can have them be kind." Kagome answered while looking a potted flower next to her.

"I was not raised to be perfect you majesties. I was raised in the cold; I was raised on the streets as a child. I did not have everything I wanted or even needed. My mother was not raising me to be queen. She was raising me to be kind to those around me. She raised me to be strong and be pure. So no I cannot raise your children like those of your race, but I can assure you I will raise them to be the best they can be." Kagome reached out to the flower and smiled at it.

She was completely oblivious to the stares that were upon her. Kagome looked up then and the boys all looked away. She then looked down and whispered,

"I know it is not allowed, but may I ask you four a question?" They all looked at her then and nodded in unison.

"What are you looking for in a wife? Tomorrow there will be an elimination of the girls who you cannot see yourself with. But do you know what you are truly looking for so that the girls you eliminate know they are being eliminated because they could never be queen because you could never love them?" Kagome covered her mouth then and was about to take back her question when Miroku answered

"I am looking for a wife that can put up with me. Someone who is strong enough to with a human prince, someone who will be able to strengthen my children" He looked away then and kept his eyes on the fish in the pond.

"I am looking for a wife who is strong and can survive a spider labor. Who is into a little fun and who knows when to be silent." Naraku said with a bite to his tone before rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru then looked at the two princes before casting his eyes upon Kagome.

"Normally I would have the person who asks such a personal question killed. But since these two answered already. I am looking for a wife who is regal, who can keep herself above others. Who knows she is the best out of everyone." Sesshomaru answered before getting up and walking toward the western building.

Miroku stood then and took Kagome's hand before kissing it,

"My lady I hope we meet again." Then he left toward the eastern building. Naraku just got up and walked away toward the northern building. Leaving Kagome and Kouga alone, Kagome was about to get up when his voice stopped her.

"Are you at all curios as to what I am looking for?" Kouga asked politely. Kagome sat back down and nodded,

"It would help your highness." Kouga smirked at that and he snipped a flower bud off of the plant next to him.

"I am looking for a woman in my dreams, a woman who chases butterflies and is not afraid of following a wolf into a deep dark forest. I am looking for a woman who enjoys running barefoot through fields and is ok with being a little wild. A woman who will raise my children to howl at the moon without fear that is the wife I am looking for, have you ever heard of such a woman?" By this time Kouga was standing in front of her and looking down at her with his deep blue eyes. Each word that Kouga had said had struck a memory in Kagome's mind and an arrow was plunged into her heart.

The rose bud Kouga cut earlier was in front of her face now. She looked up and met his eyes.

Kouga then learned down so he was eye level with Kagome.

"Sleep well lady Kagome." Kouga then left the rose bud in Kagome's lap as he walked toward the south palace. The minute the door to the building closed, Kagome grasped her heart. She felt her eyes shut tightly as she tried to re-attain her breathing. She touched the rose bud and opened her eyes as she smiled at it. Then she closed her eyes tightly as a tear slid down her cheek. She swiped the tear away and it felt on the flower in the pot next to her.

Ayame appeared then and called out,

"Lady Kagome, it is time for dinner, may I escort you?" Kagome wiped her eyes and looked at Ayame with a smile. Then Kagome tucked the beautiful bud away into her sleeve. Once she stood up she cast a glance to Kouga's palace.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome walked into the dining hall to find the girls lined up, with guards surrounding the walls, with the royal families standing in front. Kagome took her place at the end and looked at the princes with concern; she wondered what was about to happen, wasn't it supposed to be dinner time?

Sesshomaru stepped forward and took a glance over with his cold yellow eyes before speaking with authority.

"Some of you were supposed to be eliminated tomorrow. Our mothers find it inhumane to leave you in a nervous wait. So we will eliminate you before dinner. Each of us princes has someone they will eliminate. Once eliminated the guards will take you to the holding cell, where you will be given three options. Become a servant, become a concubine, or death. Naraku will start the elimination."

Naraku walked towards the line of girls, his red eyes full humor. Finally he reached a girl with bright green hair and he pointed at her. Immediately she started to cry as the guards grabbed her by the shoulders and all but drug her from the room.

Kagome felt her hands start to shake. She was so blatantly disrespectful earlier to them, she was sure to be chosen. What would her life become? A concubine, a servant, or death, at this point she was sure to choose death because if she was not allowed to go back to the academy or was able to win a spot in this competition, she would rather die.

Miroku stepped down next. He started to walk down the line of girls and he stopped in front of Sango. Kagome felt her heart start to break, but instead of pointing at Sango, he winked at her, though he did point at the girl next to Sango, without ever taking his eyes away from Sango's. Kagome smiled at that, she hoped that Sango would be chosen for this prince, she could see them being happy.

The girl was ripped out of the line screaming and crying. Kouga stepped forward then, and he and Kagome made eye contact. Kagome quickly looked away as he walked up to her. She could feel the imminent death as she felt him stand in front of her. Then he turned and walked back down the line.

Kagome took a deep sigh of relief as he pointed at a girl further down the line. This girl did not scream, she merely bowed and allowed the guards to walk her calmly out of the room. Kagome could feel the girl's resilience to die the minute she passed Kagome. She and Kagome made eye contact; Kagome felt something pass between them, something that even Kagome could not pinpoint at that moment.

Kouga stepped back up on the stand and Sesshomaru stepped down, he did not even hesitate he walked right up to a familiar face to Kagome. Not Sango, no it was the bawling girl from earlier, the one who broke into the room and had tears flowing down her face.

Sesshomaru did not even take a second look before pointing at her. This girl just dropped to the ground, it seemed like he sucked the life out of her.

Once the four girls who had been eliminated were gone, only eight girls remained, which meant there was only one more challenge before the winners were chosen. Kagome could feel the tension amongst the girls. Kagome and Sango made eye contact then. Kagome wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Sango and hold her close, but she couldn't. She had to pretend her and Sango did not know each other.

Queen Nala then stepped forward and smiled at all of the girls.

"Congratulations girls, you made it past round one. In the morning there will be Kimono from each of the princes who have an interest in you. Your hand maidens will present them to you in the morning. Who's ever Kimono you wear tomorrow, will pick your fate for the last competition. So please girls choose wisely." Queen Nala then motioned for everyone to take a seat as the guards filed out and the food filed in.

This dinner was different than the last one; it was filled with talking, excitement, and music. The girls were talking about the kimonos and who they would choose if they could. Kagome however just smiled and drank her juice peacefully.

She looked up to the royal families however and made eye contact with Kouga. He just smirked at her and raised his glass to her slightly before drinking it. Kagome hid her blush and smile as she drank her juice in response.

"So Kagome, we haven't heard a peep out of you, who is it that you want?" A girl with light brown hair and big brown eyes asked. Her smile was wide and she held an excitement that was palpable.

"I do not know honestly. I would be honored by any of the princes." Kagome said cordially.

"Come on Kagome! That is not a fun answer, come on if any of them had to send you a kimono who would it be?" The girl asked again. Kagome thought for a moment and then looked at the girl,

"Oh I don't know, who would you choose, and I did not quite catch your name." Kagome said as a change of conversation.

"Oh my name is Rin! And me, oh I would just love it if prince Sesshomaru sent me a kimono." Rin said sweetly. A few of the girls gasped and then one said,

"You can't mean that Rin! He is so, cold and you are so warm, it would never work!" Rin just shook her head and stared into her cup before casting a glance at Sesshomaru who seemed to be enamored in a conversation with his father.

"He is cold, and I am warm. That is why it would work. He can chill me out a little and I can thaw out his heart." Rin said with a blush. The girls went into a chorus of awhs and oos but Kagome just stood, bowed to the royals and took her leave.

She left the great hall with Ayame but as soon as they were out of earshot Kagome asked Ayame to leave because she needed some alone time before bed.

Once Ayame left, Kagome ventured into the garden from earlier. She touched the seat where she had spouted off her nonsense and then the flower in the pot caught her attention. What had used to be a wilting, dying rose was now full, alive, and beautiful. Kagome leaned down and smelled the rose.

"You know, this garden is supposed to be just for the royals." A voice called out, Kagome got up and bowed deeply,

"I am sorry; I was wandering and found myself here. I will leave." Kagome said as she started to walk away. But an arm grabbed her; she felt her heart skip a beat at the warmth of the palm. She knew that, it was the same warmth that radiated in her dreams.

"I did not ask you to leave, did I?" the voice asked. Kagome shook her head in a negative and he pulled her around to face him. Kagome felt his hand go beneath her chin as he lifted her head so she would meet his eyes.

"There, that is better. Now Lady Kagome, will you join me in a walk around the garden?" Kouga asked as he dropped his hand and took a step back from Kagome. Kagome nodded sweetly and started to walk with him.

"Kagome, how would feel if I sent you a kimono in the morning? I want an honest answer. Would you accept it?" Kouga asked.

Kagome was taken aback by the questions; she started to think seriously about the answers she wanted to give.

"I would feel grateful and amazed. Well I don't know you majesty; we will just have to see if I get one." Kagome chided back with a smile. He shook his head and laughed, it was a deep laugh.

"Oh you're a tricky one aren't you" Kouga said with a smile. Kagome just shrugged as she looked to the sky and sighed at the moons beauty.

"You are different from the other girls, did you know that?" Kouga asked while looking up at the moon with Kagome. Kagome looked down from the moon to his face and tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you say that? The girls and me we have the same goal." Kagome said while continuing to walk. Kouga walked beside her and shook his head before running his hand through his hair, messing up his ponytail successfully.

"You do not have the same goal Kagome. You are not looking at us as pawns. Most of those girls they wanted power, money, fame. They do not want to take care of the people, or to love us, or to even try to love us. They just want to be on top." Kouga said with frustration as he threw a pebble into the koi pond. Just as he was about to throw another rock Kagome placed a hand on his arm to stop the assault,

"Prince Kouga, my goal may be more different than I realized. Do not take your frustrations from this mess out on the fish. They are pure creatures whose only purpose is to eat and have families." Kagome said calmly as she took her hand away.

"See right there! Right there is why all of us want you as our queen." Kouga said a little frantically. It stopped Kagome short, as she turned to face him she asked

"All of you want me to be your queen? Kouga, you do not know what you are implying." Kouga shook his head as took a seat near the pond.

"Sesshomaru wants you as his wife because he can see how powerful you can become. Miroku wants you as his wife because he thinks you will have beautiful children. Naraku wants you as his wife because his mother says you are powerful." Kouga said as he picked apart some grass blades.

"If it is alright to pry, why do you, your majesty want me for his lady wife?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Kouga. Kouga turned to face her and then looked out onto the pond.

"Because, after your answers it only strengthened my resolve, for the past few weeks I have been having these dreams. About a girl, who chases butterflies and lays down in meadows. I thought she was just a dream, from stress due to this whole thing. But then I saw you when we were first introduced and I knew! I knew that it was not just a dream! It had to be something more." Kouga said while staring at the moon.

Kagome put her hand over her heart and shook her head. Before looking at the prince, she did not know if she was ready to expose herself yet, to feel vulnerable when he could be taken away in an instance.

"Prince Kouga, if you send a kimono to me, and only me. I will accept it." Kagome said with downcast eyes. Then she looked up to find his blue eyes bearing into hers.

"Do you mean that my lady?" Kouga asked with utmost sincerity.

"I do." Kagome said as she stood and started back towards her sleeping place. When she was halfway across the garden she turned back and said,

"But only me." Then she turned back towards the building and did not look back. Kouga then fell back on his back and smiled in happiness. The other princes showed up then and rolled their eyes at him before going into their respective homes.

As the girls filed in, Kagome could hear their excitement. She heard so many girls vying for Kouga's attention that it made her heart hurt, what if he sent the kimono to someone else? Or what if he did not send her one at all? Why was she so disrespectful…?

Back at the dining hall the queens still sat drinking their tea; their husbands had turned in for the night. Just then Ayumi set down her tea and called out,

"You may come out now priestess." The other women then set down their tea as Kaede walked out from behind a rice paper wall.

Yoshiko then gestured for Kaede to kneel before them. Kaede kneeled and bowed her head deeply in servitude.

"Well what did you find?" Yoshiko asked coldly. Kaede looked to the heavens and felt the visions return to her.

 _She saw Sango kneeling as a crown was placed upon her hand, and a ceremony was taken place with a purple eyed boy at her side. She could see the love he held for her even though he did not know it._

 _She sped through the vision to see a woman in an orange kimono, picking flowers and smiling up at yellow eyed boy. He held his hand out for her and she took it with a smile as they walked through a field together._

 _Then she saw a beautiful dark haired girl with brown eyes take the hand of a red eyed man, but she saw the girl scream as blood spurted from her mouth and a white haired girl with eyes as dark as coal take her place._

 _She then saw the death of many girls, and the servitude of others. She saw pain and suffering and blood. But then she saw Kagome, standing on top of a hill, her hair flowing in the wind, her stomach great with child. A man was standing at her side, with blue eyes as deep as an ocean._

"Well? Who should we call our daughters?" Kagura asked impatiently. Kaede came out of her vision and she stared at the floor as she edited what she saw for the queens.

"Prince Sesshomaru will marry a girl as warm as a summer sun. She has hair the color chocolate. She is in this competition." Yoshiko sighed in relief and then asked another question,

"Oh tell me what her race is!" Kaede looked down and felt her stomach churn as she relayed the part that might disgust the queen.

"She is human you majesty." Yoshiko sighed a little disappointed but then continued to drink her tea as Kaede recited the next girls.

"Prince Naraku will marry a girl who is as regal as you Queen Kagura. She is easily spotted with her chin upwards never faltering. Her hair is as dark as midnight." Kagura made a pleased sound as she drank her tea with no questions.

"Prince Miroku will marry a woman who can meet his fire with fire. She is daring and bold and will fight for him in this competition. She has light brown hair." Ayumi sighed with a smile and drank her tea.

"Prince Kouga will marry a woman who is a mystery. She is daring, regal, and wild. She has onyx dark hair." Kaede then rose and bowed.

"Wait priestess. Tell us the names of the girls. Your powers can do at least that right?" Yoshiko asked with a bite to her tone.

"For Prince Sesshomaru her name is Rin, for Prince Naraku her name is Kikyo, For Prince Miroku her name is Sango, and for Prince Kouga her name is Kagome." Kaede then bowed and was escorted out of the building.

Nala felt satisfaction as the girl she wanted her son to marry more than anything was who he would end up. She felt the other queens' jealousy as she finished her tea and stood.

"Goodnight, I shall see you in the morning during the choosing correct?" With that Nala walked out of the building with her escort. Yoshiko and Kagura on the other hand crushed their tea cups to dust into their hands as the hot tea splashed everywhere. Ayumi got out of there with a quick bow and acknowledgement just as the two demoness queens exploded with anger.

In the palaces however the princes made arrangements for the kimonos to be sent to the girls. Kouga was arguing with his father about the only kimono he was going to send out. His father figured that sending one out was a mistake and he needed a bigger holding. Kouga however disagreed saying that this was the only girl he could see himself marrying. His father was angry but he told his son it was his funeral.

The kimonos were sent out and the princes slept soundly in their beds, certain of their choosing. Yoshiko on the other hand made sure her son sent a kimono to Rin, and to Kagome. Kagura had the same idea, send one to Kikyo but also to Kagome just to see if she could shake her up a little bit.

As the hand maidens received the kimonos they set them on each girls designated seating spot in the hall. Ayame felt like a target had been printed on her back. Not only was her mistress the only one to get a kimono from a prince, but she also got a kimono from each other prince as well.

When Kagome awoke she could practically drown in the anger and jealousy that fumed around the building. She tied her sleeping kimono closed as Ayame entered and escorted her to the choosing.

All of the girls were sitting at their spots with only their sleeping kimonos on. In front of each girl was the same size of covered boxes. As soon as the hand maidens were given a signal they helped the girls put on silk robes to conserve their modesty during the choosing.

The royal families entered and stood before the girls. Some of the girls were excited, others nervous, and a few were calm.

"Welcome girls to the choosing! Underneath these cloths are your kimonos. No one has the same amount; each was given certain kimonos from the princes. When it is you turn your hand maiden will lift the cloth and you have to choose which prince has chosen you. If you are not chosen at all well, think of this as the second trial. To be queen your king also has to choose you. Up here us queens we were chosen hundreds of years ago. Some of you may remember others were not alive. This is a moment that will jump start your lives. Choose wisely girls." Queen Nala said with a smile.

Kagome felt her nerves pick up as she was the last one in line. Hand maidens started pulling away cloths. The first girl did not have any kimonos and was taken away. The next girl was the girl that made Kagome envious from the beginning. Her hand maiden lifted on the cloth and their red and black silk laid a kimono, from the north, from Naraku. Her hand maiden leaned down lifted the Kimono and pulled the girl away into her room. Two girls were eliminated next, with no kimonos.

Next was Sango. Kagome did not know it was this possible to be afraid for someone else as Sango's hand maiden lifted the cloth. Kagome felt herself let go of a breath she did not know she had been holding. There sitting on the ground was a kimono, dark blue and purple, it was from the East, from Miroku. Sango bowed as her hand maiden lifted the kimono and took Sango to her room to change.

The girl from earlier came back then, her hair was up in a more elegant fashion with a red rubied accessory. Her kimono was black with red trim and red roses all over the back. She bowed deeply and got upon her knees and bowed from there.

The next girl was Rin, Kagome was rooting for her. Rin was all but shaking as her hand maiden lifted away the cloth but she smiled and looked up and bowed deeply. Under the cloth was two kimonos, one from the north, and one that was white, red, blue, and gold, from the west, from Sesshomaru.

Rin was all but jumping with joy as they left to put it on. Sango came back then. Her kimono was purple with red trim and a red sash, and on the back it was detailed with gold lilies. Her hair was done up exactly like the queen of the easts and had a pin through it that was purple with sapphires all over it. She truly looked like a queen. As such she bowed and then got to her knees and bowed and stayed there like the girl from before.

Kagome felt her heart drop to her stomach because three girls had received Kimonos. Only one had received double kimonos. Three princes had seemed to be taken. The girl to Kagome left looked at her with a sad smile as the cloth was taken away and no Kimono was revealed. The girl was taken out with tears rushing down her face.

Ayame moved to touch the cloth, and as she did Kagome made eye contact with Kouga who winked at her. Kagome's attention then was shot right back at the cloth. The cloth was ripped away and gasps could be heard. There under Kagome's cloth were four kimonos, one from each corner of the land, one from each royal family, one from each prince. Everyone's eyes were on her now. Because it was not just a two person choose. This would be her life choice. If she chose anyone else's kimono it could set the world into ruin. Luckily Kagome only had her eyes on one kimono.

It was green like a forest with cream trimmings and a cream sash, on the back in cream it had a wolf howling to the moon. Kagome turned to her hand maiden and whispered into her ear which kimono she was going to choose.

Ayame started to lean down, Kouga felt his jaw clench as Ayame scanned through each kimono thoughtfully. The queens on the other hand held their breath in anticipation. Then Ayame grabbed one, it was the kimono from the south, from Kouga.

Kagome bowed deeply and left with Ayame to put the kimono on. Yoshiko barley contained her rage along with Kagura. Ayumi ignored the encounter and just smiled at Sango. Nala looked to her husband and smiled enthusiastically.

Rin walked back in then, the kimono was a female version of Sesshomarus' with her hair laying down flat against her back but around her neck a crescent moon necklace lay filled with moon stone.

The girls all stayed on their knees with their hand maidens bowing deeply behind them. Kagome walked out then. Making others catch their breath. Her hair was in a ponytail but it had braids running throughout it. She left those around her breathless.

She bowed then and got onto her knees. Soon Inu no Taisho clapped loudly and bid the girls to get up. He laughed then with enthusiasm.

"We have found the next queens! Alert all of the kingdoms! Tell them the weddings are to happen in three days' time! Until then let us feast! Girls no need to be shy, you are officially royalty! We will come down there to join you now!" Inu no Taisho yelled with enthusiasm was the royal families left the front to join the girls.

Food started to pour in as they took their seats. Each of the girls was required to take a seat next to their husbands as a toast was made.

"Here is to the future peace of our kingdoms! And to these beautiful girls who I am proud to call the next queens, and specifically to my son's future wife, we can't wait to throw you to the wolves!" Ginta said with a smile. Kouga let out a life along his mother. Kagome just smiled as she took a drink of her juice.

The night seemed to be full of laughter and joy but Yoshiko could barely stand that the most powerful girl in the room did not stand next her son; she was going to do something about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome stretched to the heavens as the morning light flitted through the window. She sat up and noticed a folded piece of paper on her desk. She reached over and touched the paper and smiled as she opened it up.

 _I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity with you. I know you have a million questions in your mind but be at peace knowing that I as your husband will take care of you. Please be strong today._

Confused at the last sentence Kagome folded up the letter and put it between one of her books. Ayame's voice reached her through the rice paper then,

"Your majesty, it is time to go. Your presence has been requested." Kagome stood then and opened the rice paper door to allow Ayame in. Ayame smiled at her then and helped Kagome put on the kimono she received last night. Once the sash was tied around her waist Kagome sat and allowed Ayame to do her hair.

As her hair was tugged and pulled Kagome pondered the last line of the letter, _please be strong today._ What did that even mean? What was happening today that she needed to be strong? Kagome's hair was done then, it was down today in inky curls. An emerald pin was slid into the back pulling strands away from her face.

Kagome shuffled over to her desk and pulled out a beautiful piece of paper, she poured a small bit of water into the ink box and started to write a letter. She did solid beautiful strokes as she wrote down her thoughts.

Once she was done she blew on the letter, hoping it would make it dry faster. Before long however she folded the letter and handed it to Ayame.

"Make sure prince Kouga receives this." Kagome said as she turned back toward her old kimono and reached into the sleeve. Her fingers grazed the flower bud. She pulled it out and set it on the table near the window. She whispered kind encouraging words to the little blossom before Ayame insisted that it was time to leave.

Ayame led the way because they were not going to the regular meeting hall. Instead they were walking right up to the doors that had let Kagome into this world. Shippo stood there with his head held high.

"Welcome your majesty, your ride is outside waiting for you." Shippo said as he called out in the native tongue from a few days past. The doors opened and Kagome noticed there were two carriages. Just then a presence made itself known next to her.

Kagome glanced over to see the black kimono and locked eyes with Naraku's bride. The woman sat into the carriage and the hand maiden called to the lizard men and they lifted her and started to walk to the unknown destination.

Ayame had Kagome follow the same fashion and Ayame walked behind the carriage. Kagome noticed then the sullen expression on Ayame's face but she did not comment because they were walking through the village now.

The sheer curtains were down but still the villagers were on their hands and knees bowing to the royal carriages. Kagome noticed that Naraku's bride had a fan in front of her face, covering everything but her eyes.

Kagome looked around the carriage for a moment and she found one as well and copied the same fashion. They reached a door when the sun hit the middle of the sky; the walls around the door were high but not as high as the middle kingdom's.

Ayame helped Kagome out of the carriage but it was then that Kagome heard a scream of pain and a crack in the air as a whip hit skin. Kagome shook in disgust and fear as she gripped onto Ayame's arm. She turned to Ayame for answers but Ayame looked down as the doors opened.

Naraku's bride walked in behind her hand maiden, she possessed a cold stature and steely eyes. It was obvious that what was going to happen was bothering her. Ayame led Kagome in at that point, and what Kagome saw made her want to scream, cry, and vomit.

There were stands with padded chairs for royalty with a roof over it so they did not get hit by the sun. However the seats were posed so they could see what was happening below them. At this point there were seven girls, seven girls who had blood and mud caked all over there body. Who were chained by their wrists and ankles. Where the chains were the skin was bruised and bloody. The girls had chapped and bleeding lips and their eyes were full of hate and pain.

Then there was a chair in front of the seven girls where another girl sat. This girl was in the same fashion, bloody, bruised, and dirty. Instead however she had only a sleeping kimono on and her legs were dripping in blood. There were two men one on each side holding bloody paddles.

Kagome felt her knees go weak as she was taken to the covered seating and asked to sit next to the other women. Kagome looked into the girl in the chairs eyes and Kagome recognized her. It was the girl who walked away, who had death shrouding her, who knew she was going to die.

With a flick of king Bonkotsu's wrist the guard started hitting her again. The girl screamed in agony as her legs were being destroyed. Kagome sat there, frozen, in pain. Soon enough the guards undid the bindings on her wrists and ankles and threw her into the dusty ground on her hands and knees.

"Beg your king to be saved or die!" One of the guards yelled. The girl was shaking in complete pain as she whispered,

"I will never beg to anyone." The guards lifted her up and threw her to some guards next to a stable like building.

"Throw her in with the pigs, she has chosen death." The men took her to the side of the stable and threw her in. For the next five minutes all Kagome heard was squealing, screaming, ripping, and squishing noises. The screaming quieted down soon enough and then the girls in chains started to cry and scream.

The guards undid the chains on the next girl and she immediately fell to her knees begging to be saved, pleading to work as a slave. King Inu no Tashio nodded his head and the girl was grabbed by the wrists and taken to a covered wagon on the other side of the court yard. The girl was handed to the guards there and pushed into the wagon.

This continued on for hours. Some girls refused the life as a slave or concubine so they were tortured. Each torture was different. Some were given the same slapping treatment as the first girl. Others had their hips broken by the men bending their legs outward.

One girl had a snake demon's acid poured all over her body and Kagome watched as the acid ate away at her skin. Another girl was forced to wear red hot iron gloves and slippers and dance around the courtyard as the smell of burning flesh filled it.

The torturing continued until Kagome could not keep her emotions out of her face. By the last girl who did not even cry or make a sound as she was strung up to cows and pulled apart. Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek. These girls did not deserve this, why? Why was this happening to them? What did they do to deserve this?

Once the wagon with only two girls was sent to market the royal families arose. The girls were the last ones to rise. They walked behind the royal families as they left the bloodied and foul courtyard.

As the royal families headed back to the palace, Kagome insisted to stand a little while longer as her stomach was queasy. When the carriages were all out of sight Kagome walked back into the court yard and cried. She let her tears soak the unholy ground. She cried to the sky and started to pray for the ground to be pure.

Ayame soon helped Kagome off the ground and took her to the carriage to be taken back to the palace. Ayame wiped the dirt off of Kagome's face and helped try to soothe the redness of her eyes. When that was over Kagome left her room and started to wander in a daze, the images of the torture being replayed in her mind, though she had failed to see the rose bud left on her table had bloomed to be a beautiful white rose tipped with red.

Back in the meeting house Kouga was outraged with his parents and the other royal parents.

"How could you subject them to that? How? They have just become royal and we immediately show them the gruesome side of having power! Why did you do that?!" Kouga yelled.

Inu no Taisho drank his tea before answering the young prince.

"Because Prince Kouga. The girls need to realize, being royal is not about just the gems and the parties and the respect. It is about keeping traditions. It is about taking care of problems that arise in any fashion that we seemed fit. A hundred years ago those girls would not have blinked an eye at torture. But because of the new age that's streaking across the kingdom suddenly they do. We had to knock sense into them that traditions are what will keep this kingdom sane."

Yoshiko nodded and then rose bidding them all a goodnight because she did not feel well. Inu no Taisho offered to join her but waved him off as she went back to her room. As soon as she entered the room however a woman was waiting for her. Her outfit with black and white with a black veil covering her face, she turned to greet the queen with a deep bow.

"Oh good you're here. Let us get down to business shall we?" Yoshiko said as she sat behind her desk. The figure nodded before throwing back her veil to reveal Kaede.

"I want to know everything about Kagome. I want to know where she comes from, where she was before this competition. I want to know everything. You can do that with your powers right?" Yoshiko asked as she poured water into her ink bowl.

Kaede shook her head slowly and bowed deeply before saying solemnly.

"I am sorry your majesty but the gods do not reveal that kind of stuff to me." Yoshiko rested her head on her chin and then and evil smile stretched across her face. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to write,

"Very well then, put a sickening curse on her. Make her so sick she cannot even move. Then in a days' time I will go visit her and give her and ultimatum." Yoshiko said as she blew on the writing she just created.

"You majesty, for that kind of spell I would need her blood." Kaede said as she clenched her hands so hard she felt blood drip.

"Very well, go to her when she is asleep. I will slip some sleeping herbs into her tea tonight so she will not awake as you obtain some of her blood. I want this spell performed tonight is that understood?" Yoshiko said calmly while staring Kaede down. Kaede bowed and left the room.

Her heart hurt as she prayed to the gods to forgive her. She loved Kagome, she was basically a daughter of hers and so she would make Kagome sick, but she knew it would only work for so long before Kagome's blood took over and destroyed the sickness because of what she was. Kaede left the condo and entered a secret passage behind the meeting house.

Elsewhere Kagome sat near the koi pond. Her fingers running through the cold dark water she smiled at the fish as they came up to her.

"Kagome…" A voice called out and Kagome turned to see her prince standing there, his head was bowed and he looked broken. Kagome stood and hurried to him.

"My prince, what is the matter?" She asked as she hesitantly touched his shoulder. He lifted his head and locked eyes with her; no matter the situation his eyes always took Kagome's breath away.

"I am sorry you had to endure that today. I know it was hard but kings and queens had reason behind it. It seemed to be a test of itself. Will you ever forgive me for not helping you out of there?" Kouga asked with broken eyes. Kagome smiled softly and nodded before answering.

"Of course I forgive you my prince. Because you are my husband and even though it broke me to watch such a display I trust you and so I will continue to prepare myself to be the wife you need me to be." Kouga picked up one of Kagome's hands then. Her fingers were like ice and his warm ones melted away the chill.

"Kagome, please do not suffer because of me. In two days we will be married. In a week we will be back at the southern palace. You can trust me because, I truly like you. I cannot say that I love you yet because I do not know yet…but I can say without a doubt that my heart beats for you." Kouga said as he gazed into Kagome's eyes. Kagome who still held the pain of the torture near her heart smiled at the man who confessed to her and so she lifted her other icy hand and placed it upon the hands that held her other hand.

"I like you to my prince." Kagome said as she smiled. Kouga shook his head and looked to the sky as he contemplated something. Soon enough however he looked down right back into Kagome's eyes and whispered.

"Not my prince, call me Kouga. Because soon you will be my wife and I will no longer be your ruler." Kagome felt her eyes close as a real smile broke across her face and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Kagome?" Kouga asked concerned as he started to wipe away the stray water droplets. Kagome opened her watery eyes to look at him and she just smiled sweetly and said,

"Because, a few months ago I did not see myself being here, I did not see myself feeling anything for you. Now I get a confession and I realize how much I really do like you, Kouga." Snow started to fall then. They stared into each other's eyes as the snow around them started to gather. Kouga then dropped her hands and placed his hands on her cheeks.

He stared into her eyes as he leaned in. Kagome felt her heart pound as she closed her eyes and felt his mouth upon hers. The kiss was so numbing to Kagome that she did not feel Kouga's claws barley nick her as he pulled away.

When he noticed what he had done he began to apologize but Kagome just waved it off as a few drops of blood fell into the snow.

"Come on Kagome, let us go to the dinner hall and eat before we head off to bed." Kouga said as he rapped his hand in Kagome's and they walked toward the meeting hall. Unknown to them Kaede lurked in the shadows. She walked up to the blood droplets on the snow and scooped it into a dish.

She stared at the spot and shook her head; this did not meet her vision yet. The snow was not thick enough and there was not enough blood. Kaede then hurried back to her living quarters to begin the spell.

Kagome and Kouga had a wonderful night at dinner, they ate and drank tea and could barely stop smiling. Everyone seemed to be in a joyous mood as the night went on. When everyone was in a deep conversation, Yoshiko's hand maiden poured a silvery powder into Kagome's tea. Then passed them out with a smile before retreating back to the kitchen, they all drank their tea without even a care.

Even Kagome drank the tea without ever realizing she had been drugged or without knowing what was going to happen the next morning…


	9. Chapter 9

The hand maidens were doing their morning routines of waking up their princess. Ayame called out to Kagome through the rice paper but there was no answer. So she called out again and there was no answer. Finally after the third call Ayame slid open the rice paper and what she saw made her scream and run to Kagome's side.

Kagome was snow white, shivering, and beads of sweat rolled down her face. Ayame ran out of the room and screamed to the other hand maidens,

"Go! Get the royal doctor! Princess Kagome is ill! Hurry!" Then she ran to grab a pail of cold water and a rag before hurrying back to Kagome's side. When she reached Kagome's side, it seemed like Kagome had gotten worse if that was possible.

She dabbed the cool water onto Kagome's forehead but to no avail. Kagome would not awake no matter what Ayame did.

Finally the doctors and nurses ran in and started to examine the princess. They listened to her heart; they took her blood pressure and even looked down her throat. While the doctors were examining the princess Ayame ran out of the building, heading straight for the eastern building.

She ran as fast as she could through the snow and wind coming at her. When she reached the palace she forgot about customs and started to bang on the doors with tears flowing down her face. The door opened angrily, and there stood the king of the east.

Ayame dropped to her knees, crying and bowing.

"I am so sorry your majesty, but it's the eastern princess your highness." Ayame said through choking sobs.

"What happened to the princess?" Kouga's voice hit her like a brick as he stood there, worry coating his features. Ayame shook her head and continued to cry more as she raised her eyes to look into the princes.

"She is extremely ill you majesty. She will not wake up. The doctor is with her now but it isn't looking good." Then she lowered her head back down to sob into the snow.

Kouga did not even take a second look as he ran out of the building with his father calling after him. He felt like his world was falling apart. The girl he just confessed to, the girl who held his heart in her hands, the girl who he was about to spend forever with, was sick?

He got to the building and ran in without caring for modesty of the girls or anyone else for that matter. He only had one thing on his mind, Kagome. He saw the open rice door with nurses coming in and out, so he hurried to that room and walked in.

The nurses gasped at him and whispered. Even the doctor said it was unwise for him to be there. But he walked to the other side of the princess bed and sat down. For the first time in all of his life he felt tears push to the surface.

Kagome was lying limply on the ground, her mouth was open slightly and Kouga could hear her lungs fighting to breath. Her once beautiful chilled skin was now chalky and like fire to the touch.

He picked up her hand and held it tightly; all he wanted in the world at that moment was for her to squeeze back. Then something that happened that made the tears in Kouga's eyes flow onto his cheeks.

Kagome start to cough, she was coughing so hard the doctor turned on her side and put a cloth to her mouth. Once the coughing stopped he laid her back down. The cloth however was soaked in the blood she was coughing up.

Kouga lifted his eyes to the heavens and cried. He did not care who saw him cry or what they said about it. Right now all he cared about was the girl next to him who could barely breathe. The doctor left a few hours' later saying he would go and research the illness in his study.

The other girls were off taking their queen lessons. But Kouga remained at Kagome's side, turning her when she was coughing and putting the cloth into the cold pail of water and applying it to her head. He did not know how many hours passed, and he did not care.

"Just look at him. What could have caused such an illness?" Miroku asked from the doorway. Naraku sat on the ground messing with a dagger, and Sesshomaru leaned against the nearest wall.

"I don't know. They better find out soon or we will find a new doctor. Kouga was our clown, he never let us have a dull moment, and now he is the one sulking instead of Naraku." Sesshomaru said while glancing into the room.

"Hey jerk wad! I am not always sulking." Naraku said with a glare.

"Sure you're not Naraku, sure." Miroku said while rolling his eyes. He looked at the other boys before pushing himself away from the door and signaling that it was time to leave Kouga alone with his sick princess.

The other boys followed him out with little complaints. Kouga however had stopped crying and resulted in just talking to Kagome.

"You know, I never saw my life like this. I know you never admitted to seeing me in your dreams but I like to think you do." He smiled down at Kagome and stroked her hair back.

"I never, in a million, years, thought that, the girl, from my dreams." He had to stop because he could not finish the sentence as tears started to clog his throat.

"That the girl from my dreams would become real, become my wife. But here you are. Now I am loosing you." Kouga put his hands over his eyes as he started to shake as tears rushed down his face.

"My prince, why are you crying?" Kagome's voice called out hitting Kouga like a brick. Kouga dropped his hands and his blue eyes searched out her chocolate ones.

"You're awake, how are you?" Kouga said as he lifted her hand back up. He looked out of the room and nodded to Ayame who ran off to grab the doctor.

"I hurt Kouga. What is going on? What happened?" Kagome asked as another round of bloody coughing fits hit her.

"You're sick. You caught something and now it is trying to take you away from me." Kouga said as tears fell onto their conjoined hands.

"My prince, nothing on this earth will take me away from you forever. If I die, I will be there for you, in our dreams." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and gasped for breath.

"So you did dream about me?" Kouga asked as he squeezed out the cloth and filled it with more cold water. Kagome smiled weakly and nodded before half opening her eyes.

"I dreamed about you. When you first told me, I did not want to tell you. Because I thought you would think I was lying to you." Kagome said with a soft smile before coughing again. Kouga shook his head as his chin quivered.

"I trust you Kagome. I know you'll get better right? You can fight through this." Kouga said as he touched Kagome's heated cheek.

"My prince, do not get your hopes up for my life. I may die, and I don't want you to think it was your fault." Kagome said as she lifted a weak arm to graze his cheek before it fell and she gasped for breath. Kouga started a new batch of tears as he looked at how weak she was.

"You need to fight Kagome, for me…for us…for our future children…for our people, please fight this." Kouga cried out as she blinked slowly. She smiled at him and nodded weakly before going back to sleep.

The doctor showed up then and started to run all sorts of tests. Kouga watched on in silence as Kagome was moved around by nurses. Then suddenly four new doctors showed up. They bowed to Kouga and the one wearing white said,

"Your majesty, Prince Sesshomaru sent for us to help your betrothed." Then they got to work with the middle kingdom doctor.

As the light outside grew dim the doctors came to a conclusion. They all left the room to discuss it and kept looking back at Kagome and Kouga. There whispers grew stressed and agitated as they discussed her outcome, and a maybe cure.

Kouga left the room then leaving Kagome with the nurses, closing the rice paper door and approached the doctors.

"What is it, tell me." Kouga said with authority as he sized up the doctors with puffy red eyes.

"She has a demonic disease. She did not just obtain this your majesty; someone had to give it to her." The middle doctor said while looking at his feet.

"There is a cure your majesty. It is a flower in the north, it is said to cure anything. It is hard to find though and it is at least a day's ride from here." The northern doctor said. Kouga was about ready to leave when the eastern doctor said,

"But we do not know if she even has a day left your majesty. Her heart seems to be failing and her lungs are filling with blood. We do not even know if she will make it into the afternoon tomorrow." This made Kouga look down at his feet with tears in his eyes once again. His voice cracked as he said to the southern doctor,

"Arrange for Prince Naraku to know we need this flower. Tell him to alert one of his hunters in the north and bid them to give it to a flying demon. If she is not going to live into the afternoon, then we will get it before the afternoon." Then he left the building without turning around.

The southern doctor ran out of the building and straight to the northern palace to tell Prince Naraku the request. Prince Naraku acknowledged it and sent word to his Hunters to find that flower at all costs and who ever found it would be paid.

Kouga sat by the koi pond in the snow at that point. He turned a stone in his hands as the day ran through his mind. He was supposed to be jumping for joy, he was supposed to be marrying that girl tomorrow but now she is at deaths door and he is powerless to stop it.

It was then that he heard a scream and heard running. He turned around and saw Prince Miroku's bride in a full sprint. He got up and intercepted her by her slamming into his chest. She was bawling and screaming Kagome's name. She was begging for him to let her go so she could be at Kagome's side.

Miroku ran out of the meeting building at this point and placed his hands on Sango's shoulders. She fell to the ground wailing. She cried and cried and then as she was calming down in Miroku's arms as he rocked her she looked into Kouga's eyes and said.

"She is the light of my world. We grew up together; we weren't supposed to say that. But she is my best friend, my sister. Now she is dying. Why is she dying? Do you know?" Kouga should have been surprised by the information but at this point he was numb, numb to everything but the pain in his heart.

"She is dying form a demons plague. They say she will not make it." Kouga said as he fell to his knees next to the woman who was his beloved's best friend.

"I am sorry that you cannot see her. We do not want you to catch it too. Trust me; if I could I would let you in there. But I do not think she wants anyone to see her in that state right now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm just…I'm sorry." He then started to cry into his hands as all the information hit him like a brick.

This in turn made Sango start to bawl and even Miroku buried his face into Sango's hair and started to shed tears for the girl who was fighting to live.

Kagome on the other hand was awake and heard the exchange. She felt tears run down the sides of her face wetting her hair. Then she pushed herself up with the last bit of strength she had left. She pulled herself over to her desk and poured water into the ink bowl.

Then she started to write a letter, her writing was shaking and she stopped twice while writing for a coughing fit. Once her letter was done she folded it and crawled back to her bed. She cried then and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Sango, Kaede. I am so sorry Kouga, I am sorry that I have failed you as your princess. I just…want you to know…how much I care for you." With that she closed her eyes as her breathing started to slow down…


	10. Chapter 10

As her breathing slowed to an almost stop Kouga walked into the room with a heavy heart. He lifted her up so she was sitting in his lap with her head resting on his chest. He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled at her sleeping face. He did not want to lose her, in fact he felt like a part of him was dying just by feeling her breathing slow.

He rocked her slightly and vowed to be with her until the end. He looked over then to the window and saw the flower sitting there. A white rose with red tipped petals and he smiled as he felt tears rise in his eyes. He shook his head then and looked at her desk. He saw a folded piece of paper there with his name on it.

He laid her down softly before reaching over and lifting the letter and opening it quickly. He stared at the writing and felt his hands shake, Kagome's writing once beautiful had turned shaky and messy. He read it though, and as he read, tears streamed down his face and he tried not to wail to the skies. It was as if he could her voice in every word.

 _Kouga, I am using the last of my strength to write this to you. I want you to know that I started this competition with the intent to fail. I did not want to end up changing my path or even differing from it. Now I know that this was my path, it was my change that needed to happen. You made me think differently. You made me think about running through the woods and living a life different than I was used to._

 _I know it is silly, but Kouga I could see my life with you. I could see you crowned as king and I your queen. I could see us standing on cliffs overlooking the land that we shared. It was what I wanted more than anything. When I was young I just wanted to be accepted, and when I found that at my makeshift home I thought I was happy. Now I know what true happiness is, you gave it to me._

 _Please do not think of this as an end Kouga. I will pass on yes that is the reality. But the other reality is that you should not wait for me, find a bride and become king. Treat her with the same love you showed me. Treat her like she was your dream bride. Because all I want now is for your happiness. Remember when you told me you liked me and did not know if you loved me yet?_

 _I know my answer now. At that time I did not even know what to say. Now I do. My answer is I do not just like you my prince, I love you. I love you more than I realized and I realized this because my only thought as I die, is how I'm leaving you here alone to be sad. Please try to not be sad my love, just remember our happy moments, and keep me alive in your heart._

Kouga folded the piece of paper and put it over his heart as he cried harder than he had all night. She loved him, she really loved him, and now he knew he loved her. He could not let her die, not after that note. Not after everything they had done together. The door opened then and Naraku stood there, looking frazzled holding a steaming cup.

He looked at Kouga, shook his head and picked up Kagome. He lifted her head and started to pour the concoction down her throat. Once the cup was empty, Naraku laid her back down and looked at Kouga.

"She should live now. We found a side effect of the tea though." Naraku said while making eye contact with Kouga.

"The side effect is she might lose all her memories. She won't remember the contest, the torture, her time as a child, her parents, her friends, or even you." Naraku said as he looked down at the woman who enchanted all those she met.

"So what, she'll be better soon but she won't be able to marry me?" Kouga asked bitterly. Naraku shook his head as he looked at the flower near the window.

"She will still marry you. Those who have drunk the tea said they remembered their loved ones for a full day. It was when they slept again that their memories were stripped from them. They recover eventually but, it takes a while. So she will marry you, she just won't be Kagome for a while afterwards." Naraku stood then and started to leave.

"I suggest you leave, she needs to get ready for the wedding." Naraku said as he left. Kouga was getting ready to stand when he leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead and was pleased to find her fever had broken.

Then he left, and the doctors walked in to take care of her until she awoke. Kouga left to go prepare for his wedding.

Yoshiko elsewhere through her teacup at the wall shattering it as she screamed in frustration, She did not expect the girl to live, let alone be able to continue with the marriage. However everyone believed the tea had saved Kagome, but Kaede knew differently as she stared at the rising sun.

That sickness would have killed a mere human yes, but it would not kill Kagome. She knew making everyone believe that Kagome was just a mere human would pay off. Now she would be able to have Kagome come back to her senses, but it would take time. After all, it was all too easy to switch that special flower out with a flower from this garden.

Kagome cracked her eyes open slowly to see the sunlight pooling all around her. She opened her eyes wider as she felt around and still found herself in the sheets. She stood up suddenly there and looked around wildly. She was still in her room, she was still here, and she was alive. She was alive! She jumped out of bed then and threw the rice paper door opened to find Ayame walking in with a wedding kimono.

She was going to be able to marry her prince; she was going to be able to be happy! Ayame walked into the room and laid the kimono out before Kagome tackled her in a hug.

Ayame started to cry as she realized that her princess was going to be ok. Kagome just held her tighter as the tears flowed out. Then after the crying spurts, Kaede helped Kagome go to the bath house.

Kagome scrubbed herself clean using lavender soaps and shampoos. She found dried blood all over her arms then but shook it off as she scrubbed it away. When she was a bright shade of red she walked out and had Ayame start right away on her hair.

The beauty regiment felt like it was lasting hours so Kagome snacked on sweets as her face was powdered and her hair was tugged at. When the sun was at the middle of the sky Ayame stepped back and admired her work.

Kagome would definitely the prettiest bride. Her hair was done up in a curled updo with emeralds poking in and out of it. Her eyes were defined and beautiful and her lips sported a red gloss. The dress however took the cake. It was a layered kimono that was made from deer skin. It was the softest material and it looked like a ball gown. She had a soft shawl that wrapped around her shoulders to conserve warm as the ceremony would last hours.

As Ayame slid the door opened Kagome made eye contact with Naraku's bride. She had a black and red kimono out that looked like a ball gown fluffed out and dragging the ground. She had red lips and her eye makeup with dark and magnificent. She looked like a queen.

Kagome followed Ayame as she had a head dress placed on her head that covered her eyes with beads of all the kingdoms. Then they walked toward the meeting house.

The door opened to reveal ceremonial furs on the ground for each couple for the vows. Mats were set around to watch the ceremony. The princes already in their ceremonial clothing with beads covering their eyes alike with the girls, when the girls all stood in a line the boys offered their hands and the girls walked down to take their hands and join them.

When Kagome saw Kouga though, everything was drowned out as she took his head and sat in front of him as the ceremony started.

They cut their palms and had to drip it into a glass of wine to share. They said vows in the language of each corner of their country. Kagome was nervous when she had to copy the language Kouga had executed perfectly but as she spoke the words in a growl, it came naturally to her.

Then came the moment that scared Kagome more than anything, the bead headdresses were lifted off by the servants and the princes leaned forward brushing the girls hair away from the left side of their neck. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she felt Kouga's sharp fangs pierce her skin.

She wanted to scream and cry as she felt him connect his soul to her own. When he released her shoulder it healed almost automatically and a feather remained in its place. Then the boys leaned back and flicked their hair away from their left shoulder.

The girls got to their knees and leaned forward. They were all human right, but they had to draw blood like their soon to be husbands.

As Kagome leaned forward however she felt something clicked her brain and she opened her mouth and bit down. Her teeth elongated into pointed fangs and she knew Kouga noticed because he tensed slightly at the new found pain.

Once it was over Kagome pulled back and wiped her mouth as the wound healed on Kouga's neck and a feather appeared. His eyes were full of questions as the beads were placed back on their heads and the leader of the ceremony told them to stare into each other's eyes and try to open the link between their souls.

Kagome felt Kouga open up to her. She felt his joy for this moment, she felt his love for her, and she felt the confusion he felt over that encounter. Kagome tried to open up to him but something was stopped her. His hand found hers and she looked down at their conjoined hands for a moment before staring into his eyes and finding the strength to open herself to him.

All Kagome had felt were feelings but it was obvious that Kouga had gotten more than feelings; he saw things in her life that even she did not remember. When a gong was sounded they released hands and broke the connection. Kouga however had more than enough questions at this point and he was ready to ask every last one of them.


	11. Chapter 11

No one else had noticed the exchange between the two because the focus was immediately settled on celebration. Kagome and Kouga sat staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were filled with questions and doubt, hers were filled with fear.

Kagome was shaken from the stare when Sango's arms wrapped around her with a squeal.

"We did it Kagome! We lived and we ended up being happy!" Sango said with a smile. Kagome managed a weak imitation as she joined in the celebration. Shippo had announced the marriage out across the land.

Ayame served drinks with an overjoyed expression, and even Naraku's bride looked pleased. Everyone was overjoyed expect for Kouga and Kagome, because now they had a lot to discuss. The party was stretching into the night. The kings were downing Sake and laughing with their sober wives.

The newly married men were playing tricks on each other until Kaede walked in wearing a servant's gown. She bowed at the princes and handed them vials of red liquid. They all thanked her and then she made eye contact with her girls.

Kagome felt a tug at her heart to run to Kaede and plead for her to take her back to the academy, to save her from her husband's wrath that was building as the night went on. The princes all slipped the vials into their outfits without a second thought and continued to be merry.

When the moon was at its peak and Kagome's nerves were about to explode, Shippo walked in, bowed and then announced.

"It is time for the last bit of the ceremony to take place. Please excuse the princes and their wives." The princes all stood and stretched out their hands for their brides. When Kagome took Kouga's hand however, she could feel all his emotions hit her like a wave.

He was so confused, and he was angry. She could not feel malicious intent, but she could feel pain. She had hurt him, and she didn't even know how. She did not know why that happened.

They left the building and started to walk to their perspective buildings. Sango was slapping at Miroku because his hands kept wandering. Kikyo and Naraku kept a small distance apart but they were in a deep conversation. Then Rin and Sesshomaru were a joy to watch. Rin held on to Sesshomaru but she would stop them to stare at the flowers with a childlike innocence.

Kagome and Kouga were cold. The minute no one else could see them Kouga dropped her hand. He walked ahead of her while she hung back slightly and felt the waves of pain crashing into her. She stopped then as she stared at the pond that held their memories.

She touched the mark on her neck and it made him stop. He turned around then and stared at her as she looked at the frozen lake. Kouga smiled a little then as Kagome continued to keep her hand over the mark.

He lifted his arm then and touched his mark. Kagome turned to him then, a shocked expression covering her face. He smiled at her and shook his head as she dropped her hand and he followed suit.

Kouga walked over to her then, and with each step, tears filled her eyes. He was about a foot away from her then and looked down into her eyes.

"Why? I just need to know why you lied. I need to know the truth. We are bound Kagome. You don't even know what these marks mean do you?" Kouga asked as his eyes searched hers for answers.

Kagome shook her head and lifted her hand to touch the mark she had caused. When her fingers grazed it, Kouga closed his eyes and smiled.

"Kouga I will come clean, a hundred percent. First, tell me what these marks mean." Kagome as she gazed at the mark intently, surprised at the intricate design. Kouga took away her hand then and looked at it.

"The marks are special. They connect my soul to yours. When you touch your mark it tells me things. It tells me how you are, where you are, what you're doing, what you're feeling. The marks are permanent; they only leave if one of us dies. It is a symbol to all other demons that you have a mate." Kouga said as he played with her hand, tracing the lines. Kagome smiled at him then and then asked,

"What is the next part of the ceremony? If it's what I think it is, I don't know." Kouga then threw back his head and laughed so hard he started to cry.

"Love, no, it is not that. I will explain soon. But we will not do that until the council deems it worthy, it's a long process. Now come on, you have to come clean to me." Kouga said as he stared into Kagome's eyes.

"When I entered this competition, I did not want to. In fact I begged not to be entered. Before this, I was an orphan. I do not know what my parents are, or who they were. I grew up as a human; I was treated like a human. Well, below a human, I was training." Kagome looked to the sky then as she reviewed the past.

"What were you training as?" Kouga asked as he felt Kagome's honesty overflow his senses.

"A priestess, I was training as a priestess. I woke up hours before dawn and went to bed hours before dark. I prayed at least eight times a day, I worked for everyone. I was no one, but I was me. Being a priestess was something I could see myself doing for the rest of my life. I was comfortable. Then, after sunrise prayers, my Spiritual mother said a decree has been sent out, and I was forced to leave." Tears spilled onto Kagome's cheeks as she remembered what she used to love.

"You, were going to be a priestess? You?" Kouga asked with slight disgust in his eyes. Kagome could feel his embarrassment and shame in her life path.

"I was. I am not now. It was all I knew Kouga. I was dropped off as a newborn, my spiritual mother she raised me, she loved me. She trained me to only know that life. So all of this is new to me, I did not know what a carriage was. I never experienced scented bath soap. I never dreamed of wearing silk. I never ate anything expect for rice, fish, and deer. I never thought about love, I never played on marriage. I did not know so many other races existed or even what went into other cultures such as this. This mark? I had no idea what it was, and I did not mean to hurt you when I bit you, I just let my instincts take over…Because I do not know any better."

Kagome was crying at this point because she was revealing her soul to the man sitting next to her. He did not look at her with the disgust anymore; he looked at her like he would a wounded animal.

"Kagome, I will teach you anything you need to know. As for the silk and food, where I come from we eat only rice and meats, and we wear animal skins, we wear silk here because we keep up appearances. You will learn of my culture, because when we head to the south you will be thrown to the wolves, quite literally, because you will be queen over packs of wolves and all manner of wildlife." Kouga said with a smile as he wiped away Kagome's tears.

"In the north you would have been queen over evil beings. The north is the jailers, they capture and torture, they are spiders after all, and they enjoy the pain. If you chose Sesshomaru you would have been a queen over dogs, fleas and ticks, with stuck up rules and regulations. In the East you would have been the queen of parties, of never ending fun as Miroku calls it. In the south however you are queen of the wild. You will run with wolves, hunt with your pack, and raise a family in happiness and freedom." Kouga smiled at her as he held her face in his hands.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the red vial from earlier. He placed it front of Kagome and said with sincerity.

"We will find out your race, but until then I cannot take any chances. In this vial is a life potion. It is used for humans to match the life span of their demon counter parts. Miroku's family, they seem human right? Well he never told you they have spiritual powers, insane spiritual powers. His family took these back hundreds of years ago and because Miroku was born to his father and so on, the wives take the potion. I knew you were curios." Kouga said with a smirk as he pulled the cork out of the vial.

"Will you spend eternity with me? Will you let me help you?" Kouga asked as he presented the vial. Kagome thought then, about what Kouga had said and how much it hurt when she thought she would lose him. So she took the vial and drank it. The concoction was bitterer than Kagome expected and it burned her mouth and throat.

Kagome grabbed onto Kouga's shoulders as she tried to speak but her throat hurt so much she couldn't, and then she slumped into him, asleep. He easily picked her up and took her into the makeshift eastern palace.

He laid her down on his covers and smiled at her sleeping face. She was his forever; he just hoped that more than anything, she would remember him. Kouga then got up and walked back out into the garden to find the other princes sitting there.

"She asleep wolf?" Sesshomaru asked with a bored expression. Kouga was about to go and show Sesshomaru a piece of his mind when Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now we just wait till they wake up? And then what, wait till we get back to our homes and then even more waiting for each councils decision." Miroku said with a groan as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

"They do that so our wives can bear children at the same time idiot. Once the consummation happens they want them pregnant and then it doesn't matter after the first child. This is why our fathers took concubines." Naraku gestured to Sesshomaru who responded with a deep warning growl.

"Oh yea Sesshomaru, How if the mutt?" Kouga asked with amusement. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga before rolling his eyes.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I will ever take a concubine." Miroku said dreamily as closed his eyes with a smile and a blush. Naraku laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I will, especially when Kikyo is pregnant. Like when I become King I will find just one girl and make her my all-time concubine." Naraku said as flipped a stone in his hand. Sesshomaru kept quiet about the entire situation as he looked to his makeshift palace.

"Our mates know it is a possibility for sure. But until she makes me extremely unhappy I will not disgrace her like my father did my mother." Sesshomaru said as his eyes stayed glued to the makeshift palace. Naraku and Miroku however turned their attention to Kouga. Kouga felt a lot of pressure at that point.

He did not want to tell the guys that he was afraid of what might happen because he did not know about his mate's species yet. So he settled with a shrug and a sigh. This in turn made Miroku's jaw drop.

"You cannot be considering it Kouga! Out of all of us, it was you who would never take one! I thought wolves mated for life!" Miroku said dramatically.

"I never said I would take one Miroku. We do mate for life but so does every other demon out there, we wolves just hate concubines. In my legacy only my great great great great grandfather took a concubine. So no my answer is a no right now, but in a few hundred years I will not know our situation." Kouga said as he looked away. Miroku was about to get into an outrage when Sesshomaru shook his head and then said,

"Miroku, my half-brother has been waiting for you around the palace lately, call him over once and while. He gets lonely. And tell your half-brother, to stop acting like a servant." Miroku laughed and nodded.

"I will take that into consideration Sesshomaru. But now I am going to go to sleep. I think we all need to sleep. Good luck on tomorrow Kouga, we hope for the best." Miroku said as he got up, stretched and walked toward the eastern palace. Naraku left with a wave and then Sesshomaru stayed making eye contact with Kouga.

"I saw what happened tonight wolf. Do some sniffing around. By the way, be careful, after Kagome got sick, there is someone out there that wants her dead." Sesshomaru said before walking away. Kouga clenched his fists and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and looking to the sky.

"I do not normally do this. But please let her keep her memory. I don't know what I would do without her, and even though she would be here in body. I won't have her fighting spirit beside me…so please…I beg you…" Once he was finished he yawned widely and walked into his palace to find Kagome still sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

He laid next to her then and smiled at her sleeping face. As he was closing his eyes he felt Kagome curl closer to him and sigh. He in turn looked down at her as he lay on his back with a smile. He really did love this girl. He was hoping he was prepared at what life was going to throw at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she yawned and stretched before she realized, she did not know where she was. She quickly looked around and found the room she was in was a million times better than her own, and she suddenly had an acute sense that something moved beside her.

She squeaked in fear as an arm was thrown over her lap. At that moment she grabbed the covers and raised them to her chin in fear. She clenched her eyes shut hoping it was all a dream but then peaked slightly to look at who was next to her.

She felt her body relax as she recognized the man next to her. She smiled sweetly as Kouga's sleeping face. She brushed the hair out of his face and shook her head at him, but she was still confused at how she ended up in this room. The last thing she remembered was a horrible burning spreading across her body.

Then she smiled, because she was ok, and now she was going to happy. She bent down then, nose to nose with Kouga and she stared at his closed eyes. Reaching her hand forward she flicked his nose and jumped back. He woke shocked and holding his nose.

Disoriented by sleep he looked for the cause of his stinging nose. When his eyes locked with Kagome's laughing body, his narrowed. Then his pinned her with a smirk. She stopped laughing then and narrowed her eyes back at him. Then he did something she was not expecting. He grabbed her sides and started to tickle her.

Kagome could not control the bursts of giggles or the water dripping out of her eyes. This went on for what seemed like forever for Kagome until Kouga stopped and fell back in his own fit of laughter.

Kagome started to pout then but Kouga stopped laughing and sat up next to Kagome with a serious expression. Confused by his sudden change of behavior Kagome was about to ask questions but the door opened then.

Ginta and Nala stood there staring right at them. Kagome resisted the urge to lower her eyes to them.

"I am so glad you two are getting along. We head out in an hour, say your good byes." King Ginta said before turning tail and walking out of the building. Nala on the other hand smiled at them before she walked away with a soft chuckle.

"Come on, we need to get ready to leave which means we need to get dressed." Kouga said as he ran his hand through his hair. Kagome blinked rapidly as she realized that not only was she in her sleeping kimono, but so was Kouga. Kagome lifted the covers then in embarrassment and refused to let them down as Ayame and another hand maiden came into the room.

The new hand maiden immediately started to dress Kouga for travel. Kagome wanted to look away but she wanted to see the type of clothes that were chosen. It was not the silk Kagome was used to seeing him in. It was fur. It was a fur kimono with armor wrapped around his midsection. Then he pulled up his hair into the signature pony tail and wrapped it with a fur wrap to stay in place. The hand maiden then tied black boots on his feet before throwing a huge black furred cloak. Kagome resisted the urge to run her fingers through the dark fur.

So mesmerized at her husband Kagome failed to realize she dropped the blanket and Ayame had already curled her hair. As the warm curls fell around her face Kagome started to come to her senses. She looked at the curls and then asked,

"How do you curl my hair? I have never seen someone with natural straight hair have curls like this." Kouga smiled at her before sitting down next to her.

"Our hand maidens are given fox fire for that purpose. Fox demons jar it, like a potion and when it's needed the hand maidens dip their fingers in and wrap your hair. It is not fire per say but it is packed with heat." Kouga said as he touched one of the curls that still had heat to it. Ayame then helped Kagome up to dress her.

Kouga turned his back to her for privacy as Ayame helped Kagome pull on a beautiful brown deer skin. It was soft and silky and Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers over it. Then she was surprised as the other hand maiden helped Ayame wrap armor around her mid-section that was a female version of Kouga's. Once the armor was in place, Kouga's hand maiden started to lace up Kagome's boots while Ayame wrapped Kagome in the same cloak as Kouga, a black fur.

Kagome ran her fingers through the fur now and sighed at the softness. Once she was dressed Kouga turned around and gestured for them to leave the room. Right before they left however Kagome grabbed Ayame's hand and asked

"You will be going to the South with us, right?" Ayame just nodded with a smile. Kagome grinned at that and hurried to leave the makeshift palace. When Kouga opened the door to the freezing world outside, Kagome expected to freeze, but the only thing that was cold was her head.

Then suddenly it was warm and she looked up at Kouga, he had pushed her hood up and pulled his on afterward without looking at her. Kagome just smiled at the sweet gesture. As they walked toward the pond for the last time, the other couples started to leave their makeshift palaces. Each was dressed dramatically different than Kagome.

Sesshomaru was dressed in all white with yellow, red, black, and blue designs. He also had heavy spiked armor wrapped around himself with two swords resting at his side and a giant puffy thing on his shoulder. Rin was dressed in a beautiful yellow and orange winter kimono and had a white cloak. Kagome was then questioning the armor, why did they all look like they were going into battle?

Kagome's attention was pulled to Naraku and his bride. Naraku was dressed in literally what Kagome saw him wear every day. A black kimono, with red webs and black boots, His bride however was dressed in a heavy red winter kimono with a black cloak.

It was then that she did not know Naraku's brides name. But Sango's bickering with Miroku pulled her attention to them. Miroku was wearing a dark blue heavy kimono, fur cloak, with a jingling gold staff. Sango was dressed to match in purple, and by the way Sango was moving, underneath the cloak had to be similar armor to Kagome.

When they all met in the middle Miroku pretended to break down in tears.

"Oh I am going to miss you guys so much! When will I ever see you again? Ah, and we do not even know each other's names! Whatever am I to do?" Miroku cried and Sango just rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. Kagome on the other hand giggled and said,

"I am Kagome." The girls made eye contact with her and started to say their names. When it got to Naraku's bride however she made dead eye contact with Kagome and said in a voice that sounded like frozen tinkling bells,

"I am Kikyo; it is a pleasure to meet the future queen of the south." Kagome managed a strained smile as she returned the words with a head bow. The tension started to rise between the future queens of the north and south so Sesshomaru broke it up by saying,

"You will see us again shortly Miroku. We have coronations to go to, and no doubt the half breed will want to meet you soon enough." His attention seemed to be elsewhere as he spoke Kagome noticed.

"That mutt better not come anywhere near my territory Sesshomaru, you remember the last time that happened?" Kouga said with an underlying growl, to which Sesshomaru responded with rolling his eyes.

Shippo appeared soon with a wave and a smile. Kagome had only seen him twice the whole time she had been there but she still recognized him.

"It is time for us to go big brother." Shippo said before waving at each couple. Miroku walked forward then and winked at Kagome as he passed her on his way out of the middle kingdom. One by One the couples all started to leave until it was just Kagome and Kouga.

"I am going to miss this place you know. It is weird just leaving." Kagome said as she replayed each memory she had here.

"I am so glad you remembered." Kouga said happily. Kagome looked at him then, confused at his statement.

"What do you mean? Why would I not remember?" Kagome asked. Kouga just smiled at her and then looked over at the building where he remembered Kagome had lain dying.

"To save you, we had to give you a tea. A tea that contained a special flower, a flower that is said to take away the drinkers memory, so I feared that you would forget me this morning." Kouga said with a broken smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep that from me?" Kagome asked with hurt lacing her features.

"Because, I wanted you to focus on our wedding, on our day together, I did not want you to fear the day afterward. I was resolved that if it happened, I would just help you remember until you did." Kouga said as he brushed the snow off of one of the flowers.

Kagome did not respond as she thought about what he said. She was angry because he did not tell her, but she was glad that he was looking out for her. She just settled on a frustrated feeling and absently scratched the mating mark.

Kouga looked at her then and then looked down at the dead flower. He sighed and then closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

"I know you are mad, I am sorry I did not tell you…I swear I had good intentions." Kouga said earnestly as he smelled his parents leave the palace. He gestured to Kagome then, that it was time to leave and head toward their future home together.

Kagome settled on the silent treatment and walked by Kouga, pretending like he was not there as she climbed into the carriage next to him. It was going to be a long trip Kagome realized at Ginta and Nala's expressions towards Kagome and Kouga.

Kagome wanted to bang her head against a wall as Nala immediately started to talk about future children and how much she was excited for them. Kouga feeling her discomfort at the topic just laughed because he realized how to Kagome he was a ghost until she forgave him.

The trip was going to be a long one indeed, but Kouga was getting a kick out of it because of his parents and Kagome's overpowering discomfort.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome tried to keep her hands still as Kouga's parents watched her, it was like they were waiting for her to mess up or something. She wanted nothing more than in that minute to look at Kouga, but her anger for him was way higher than her discomfort.

Ginta then started to make growling and barking noises towards Kouga. Kouga responded in the same language but with a laugh in the end, to which Ginta started to laugh and even Nala started to chuckle.

Feeling self-conscious Kagome looked outside the carriage to the winter wonderland that was the country side. She let the southern family continue speaking in a language that she might never understand, and for that it was not just feeling self-conscious but sad.

Suddenly she felt Kouga touch her shoulder to which Kagome turned towards him.

"We did not mean to make you sad, Kagome. Sometimes we forget you don't know the language of our people." Ginta said with a frown. Kagome shook her head with a fake smile and said,

"Oh it is ok, I am alright." But she looked to Kouga and she realized everyone in that carriage knew she was lying through her teeth. Nala reached over then and took Kagome's hand between her own.

"I know it is overwhelming dear. I know you are probably freaking out because not only did you and Kouga argue, but because you are entering a land where you know nothing about and you will be expected to rule it. So, we will teach you as much as we can about our culture on the way there, ok?" Nala said with a smile. It was hard for Kagome not to like this queen; she was warm like summer and as elegant as a feather. So Kagome nodded with a smile and her lessons began.

"In our culture, it is ok for women to be outspoken. In the west you would be punished for talking out of turn, but here it is encouraged to talk back to everyone except your husband when he requires you to be obedient." Nala continued. Kagome looked to Kouga with a questioning glance and he elaborated on what his mother started.

"You are allowed to speak your thoughts Kagome, to everyone including me unless we are in a situation where I need you to control yourself. So like in a meeting with the other royal families or if there is war." Kagome nodded understanding the rule and Nala continued on.

"So in turn, there is less of a respect rule than everywhere else. We get ready by ourselves and serve ourselves, cook for ourselves. There are no slaves or servants. Everyone is equal in a sense. Though we are treated slightly different, The king always has to take the first bite of food before anyone can eat, we are given the biggest cave rooms, and we held advise the others." Kagome already started to feel the pressure of her new acquired status, but her stress started to flutter away as Kouga started to massage her hand.

"Also you should know that demons work differently than Kagome, especially wolves. For one, we can hear things very clearly, like your heartbeat or the flutter of a pregnancy. We can smell things too. We can smell lies, emotions, blood, death, and other things like arousal, which is how Kouga was able to sense your stress just now." Nala said with a smile and Kouga looked away with a blush. Kagome just smiled and looked at him.

"There are a lot of fights though Kagome. After you and Kouga consummate your marriage you may be challenged for his hand. Luckily Kouga is a prince so he is able to stop the challenging, but if a lot of people appose you may have to fight the challenger." Ginta said with a sigh.

"What do you mean fight? And what happens if I lose or win?" Kagome asked with worry lacing her features.

"You fight until someone submits, and by fight we mean bloody, claws, teeth, the whole nine yards. If you lose, well you have the mark on your neck removed, and then you are removed from the pack and thrown into the wild. If you win you have two choices. You can both go with tradition and kill the woman, or you can take away privileges and kick her out of the pack." Ginta said with a frown at even the thought of this happening. Kagome just bit her lip, full of nerves and fear of what might happen.

Then something struck her as odd as she contemplated her thought Kouga nudged her with a questioning look, but Kagome just raised her head and asked,

"Will they challenge Kouga?" This made the other members in the carriage freeze but this time Nala answered.

"Yes. It is very possible that they will challenge Kouga not only for his title, but for you as well." This made Kagome take Kouga's hand suddenly and curl closer to him which made him smile as her fear and protectiveness washed over him.

"Tell me more. I need to be prepared for more than I believed." Kagome said with a new resolve in her eyes. So each person went through the different customs, from hunting, to the welcoming, to the council deciding on the mating. Kagome looked her hand as they spoke, flexing it open and closed as she thought about her fangs the time she bit Kouga during the wedding.

"What am I? You guys said that you can smell things right? What am I?" Kagome said, interrupting Kouga. This made Kouga look to his mother with wondering eyes.

"Darling, I know you are not human. That night during the wedding when you bit Kouga we did not see the actual biting but we could all smell the power that exploded out of you. We know what you are. Kouga does not because he was occupied. Honey, do you really want us to tell you?" Nala asked cautiously. Kouga watched Kagome as emotions flitted across her face.

"Tell me please, and why am I not presenting the characteristics? I do not understand what is going on." Kagome broke down slightly then as her questions exploded from her in a painful explosion.

"You are a wolf Kagome. We know our kind. Unfortunately, Nala looked into what could seal you like this and the only explanation is a priestess." Ginta said, but once he said priestess Kagome's blood ran cold as she remembered Kaede's story.

" _You were brought to me as a newborn, you were kicking and screaming. Your mother did not want anything to do with you at that point so she dropped you off with us and we immediately put you into our society. That anklet you wear is what seals you're past. If you ever took it off it would fill you with all the painful memories of your mother hating you, abusing you, and abandoning you. So Kagome sweet heart, don't take it off, ever, promise?" Kaede said to an eight year old Kagome. Kagome nodded with a happy expression as she promised and looked at the tiny anklet. It was a woven cord anklet and she had tried to take it off but was unsuccessful._

When Kagome came back to her sense she kicked her shoe off shocking everyone in the carriage and she pulled her kimono up to reveal the cord anklet. Nala growled at it when she saw it and moved away from it.

"That thing is coated with priestess energy. Do not take it off until we stop for the night, because once that thing is snapped off it will send all that priestess energy back to the one who cast it." Nala said with a growl. Kagome just stared at it and shook her head.

"I have tried taking it off. When I was younger I was told I was a miko and this anklet was keeping my old feelings away." Kagome said sadly. Kouga then suddenly grabbed the anklet while staring into Kagome's eyes and with a mighty pull and the use of his claws, the anklet snapped off.

The anklet hissed and writhed then before dissolving into a pink energy and shooting straight into the sky. Kagome stared at it leave but then it felt like someone hit her in the head with a brick and she fainted into Kouga's lap. She barley heard Nala's cursing and Ginta's fury with Kouga before she was dead to the world.

 _Kagome opened her eyes as she floated in an inky black space. Once she was awake she gasped at the darkness around her remembering her dream from before and she started to panic. Then a wolf appeared and started to run at her. She felt the predator get closer and she started to panic and run away._

 _As she ran the black space started to melt away into colorful pictures. She ran straight ahead and then saw a woman screaming bloody murder as she sat next to a man; her hands were soaked in blood as she tried to revive the man._

 _Kagome got closer to the woman and noticed she was great with child but as she got closer the woman seemed to look at her and she bared her teeth and growled before she got up after kissing the dead man and running away._

 _The dead man dissolved away and Kagome continued to run. Another picture appeared before her. It was the same woman from before, but now she was having the baby. She was biting onto a cloth to quiet her screams as her forehead beaded with sweat and a baby appeared under her skirt._

 _She lifted the baby and cradled it with a sad sweet smile. Then torches started to appear and angry yelling called out. The woman lifted herself in pain and started to hurry away._

 _Kagome shivered as that picture hit her hard and the wolf behind her seemed to be getting closer. The next picture hit Kagome hard in the stomach._

 _The woman was as pale as snow and was still bleeding. She held her crying baby with a sad smile as she found a building, and Kagome thought it seemed familiar. The woman crawled up to the building and weakly knocked before passing out in front of the old lady who opened the door._

 _The old woman helped the bleeding woman into the house and tried to stop the bleeding. Once she was unsuccessful though, the woman opened her eyes and begged the woman to watch her baby girl, to not let the evil men get to her. Then the woman died._

 _The death made tears run down Kagome's face as she ran through that picture, her heart pounding and her lungs protesting as another image appeared._

 _It was the old lady tying a cord around the baby's ankle and pushing pink energy through it and right before Kagome's eyes the Baby's pointed ears rounded out; the small black tail vanished completely. In pain the baby cried and the fangs disappeared to gums and the claws rounded into human fingernails._

 _Suddenly a banging on the door happened and the old woman handed the now human looking baby off to a girl in a cotton Kimono as she threw a blanket over the dead body and poured an herb mixture over it before opening the door to see angry village men._

 _They were dressed in extremely old attire, at least a hundred years ago, if not longer. They yelled at the old woman in a language Kagome could not understand. The old woman just shook her head at the men but allowed them into the building._

 _Kagome wanted to fall down at this point, her legs ached, her lungs were screaming and her sides were cramping but the growling behind her made her continue on._

 _She saw the men ripping through the building like a tornado, throwing papers, breaking chairs, and dumping everything out. Though they never once got near the blanket that covered the dead woman. They searched for a baby though, but the child who had taken the baby hid in a secret panel and held the baby close._

 _The image melted away and Kagome started to slow down as another image appeared. It was the old woman, it was her death and then the little girl who watched the baby, age as the baby did not._

 _Then it continued on, the baby not aging and being handed off to different hands. Until finally the baby started to slowly age into a toddler, but still more deaths and more women, the child aged slowly._

 _Until finally the child seemed to be aging normally when Kaede came into the picture and held a baby and showed the child._

 _The baby aged fast and turned into Sango, and the slow ager had finally appeared to be the age of sixteen. That was when Kagome realized, that girl, was her._

 _She stopped suddenly then and stared at the pictures as they started to rewind. The baby had been handed off at least two dozen times before she even resembled a teenager._

 _Kagome fell to her knees as she realized what she just saw and so she just cried and had completely forgotten what she was running from until she felt hot breath on her face. She looked up and realized she was face to face with the wolf._

 _The wolf however bowed to Kagome and raised its paw. Kagome, so heartbroken and in pain barley lifted her hand to touch the wolf's paw but the minute she did the wolf dissolved and Kagome was left alone._

 _She fainted then, from either the pain of what she witnessed, or the realization of how alone she was in the now inky black abyss._

Kouga held Kagome's head in his lap as she cried and screamed and tossed and turned. When suddenly she screamed and claws ripped through the rounded finger nails, and fangs pushed out her old human teeth. Her body strengthened and changed internally in ways Kouga was not aware but he was aware the minute he could feel a soft appendage twitching over the side of the seat.

"Now she is who she was supposed to be all along Kouga, but she missed the entire wolf training she as supposed to have. It is up to you to teach your new mate to be like us." Nala said as she leaned over and brushed the hair out of Kagome's sweating face.

Then suddenly Kagome opened her eyes and made eye contact with her love, but the world was different right then, and she did not know how to cope with her new senses so she just started to cry.


End file.
